To Protect The Ones I Love
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: After Quinn and Hand were defeated the Coulson family thought that the biggest threat was over but a new threat is coming, one that only Skye can see coming. This threat will test everyone and reveal secrets long ago hidden. Part Four of the Her Story Started Here Universe. Spoilers from Captain America TWS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Okay so I really wasn't planning on continuing this series but then I kept getting ideas for how to fit what happened In Captain America The Winter Solider and the latest agents of S.H.I.E.L.D episodes into this universe so I kind of thought I had to continue, even if it was just to shut up my brain. I will continue to do the one shots but they will be much less regularly updated in comparison to this. This picks up right where the Epilogue left off. Hope you enjoy. SPOILERS FROM CAPTAIN AMERICA THE WINTER SOILDER

**THANK YOU TO MY FREND EMILY WHO EDITTED THIS CHAPTER. **

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of a small transport plane Skye is staring out of the window, still wearing her mission outfit with her jacket un-zipped revealing her black tank top. As she stares out the window she is thinking about the conversation she had with Director Fury, or Nicky as she fondly calls him, several hours ago.

"Skye, Skye." Maria says several times to try and get her niece's attention.

"Huh, what?" Skye asks confused when she finally realises that someone is talking to her.

"Are you okay?" Maria asks concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine Aunt Maria." Skye tells her Aunt.

"You're thinking about Fury's offer, The Avengers Initiative." Maria guests.

"You knew he was going to talk to me about it?" Skye asks curious, turning to look at her Aunt.

"Yeah I did, he ran the idea by me." Maria answers, "You don't know what to do." Maria comments.

"I don't know what it means." Skye comments.

"Fury's not that great at explaining that." Maria comments, "It means that if there is something that threatens humanity or the earth, or both, then you along with Clint, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Steve, Bruce and any future Avengers, if there are any, will face the threat and do your best to defeat it." Maria explains.

"I would do that anyway." Skye comments, "Everyone on the plane would, just like they have before." She comments.

"This would be the type of situation where your Dad, and FitzSimmon and Ward would be likely be with Fury and I doing other things, fighting in a different way. You would be on the front line." Maria explains.

"What about Mom?" Skye asks curious.

"She could be in either group now that she is doing field work again. She is as good a fighter as Natasha and Clint and those three make an almost unstoppable team when needed. So she could fight with the Avengers or she could be with the rest of us non-superheroes" Maria answers.

"I think I'm going to say yes." Skye tells Maria, "But I'm not a superhero."

"I thought you would and yes you are" Maria comments, "Now, what are you planning to tell your parents?" Maria asks curious.

"About the Initiative or about the secret solo mission I was on that they don't know about?" Skye asks curious.

"What do you mean mission they didn't know about?" Maria asks surprised.

"Mom and Dad don't know that I was in China. Nicky told them that I was with you on the Helicarrier increasing the security." Skye explains

"He what?" Maria asks angrily.

"You didn't know." Skye realises.

"No, I didn't." Maria comments, clearly annoyed that Fury used her as an excuse when lying to Melinda and Coulson about Skye.

"Someone's in trouble" Skye thinks to herself amused, knowing that when she sees him Maria isn't going to be too happy with Fury.

* * *

Twenty minutes after their conversation about Fury and The Avengers Initiative, Skye and Maria arrive back at the plane.

"Let's go." Maria says once she has successfully docked the plane.

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to that feeling." Skye comments as she stands up and grabs her bow and quiver, as even though she has been in a plane that has docked onto the bus more than once she doesn't feel like she will ever get used to the strange feeling.

When Skye and Maria climb down to the bus they find Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Coulson waiting for them. Even though Skye has aged and gotten all of her memoires back Natasha and Clint have stayed on the plane, and Steve occasionally stays as well. The three of them leave for and return to mission from the bus as it has become their permanent base and help out the rest of the team with mission when they are on the bus, which is quite often.

"Welcome home." Coulson says walking to his daughter and giving her a hug.

"I've only been gone three days." Skye comments once she ends the hug with her father, hugging her mother as she does.

"Since when do you need to wear your mission outfit to go on the Helicarrier?" Clint asks curious.

"Um, I wasn't exactly on the Helicarrier." Skye tells her family as she hugs her Uncle.

"Where were you?" Coulson asks.

"Let's talk on the lounge." Skye says as she hugs Natasha.

"That bad?" Natasha asks amused.

"Yep." Skye responds.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea that you didn't know." Maria comments as Coulson and Melinda look back at her.

"May, where were you?" Melinda asks.

"On a mission." Skye answers as she puts her bow and quiver down on the table.

"What kind of mission?" Coulson asks,

"And why did you and Fury lie?" Melinda ask.

"I lied because I wasn't sure that Nicky would agree." Skye explains, "Thanks to my power I knew that there was a sight in China that had some information that we need. I could get the information with my mind, but I didn't understand it which means I couldn't tell anyone who needed it, it was sciencey thing." Skye explains.

"You didn't?" Clint asks seeing where this is going.

"I did." Skye responds with a sheepish smile.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Skye answers.

"May Skye, what did you do?" Coulson asks.

"I kind of snuck into China, went to the facility, infiltrated it and got what we needed and got out, alone." Skye explains waiting for her parents to go ballistic.

"You should have told us what you were planning, we would have gone with you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know that." Skye tells her parents, "But I wanted to do it myself." Skye tells her parents.

"Why?" Coulson asks.

"To prove to myself that I could." Skye responds, "It was a simple mission; I rode in on a bike and made my way through the facility. I used my power on everyone I came across before they could react. I was fine." Skye tells her parents.

"And what if you couldn't use your powers quickly enough and you were hurt?" Melinda asks worried.

"It was close a couple of times but I was able to use what you and тетя Наташа taught me and I dodged until I could use my powers." Skye explains, "I'm fine, and I know I should have told you that I was planning a mission but I wanted to do it myself, to see if I could." Skye tells her parents, "And because I'm being completely honest I should tell you that Nicky asked me to join the Avengers Initiative and I think I'm going to agree." Skye tells her parents who a shocked into silence.

"Kid, go down to Jem and get her to give you a check-up, make sure you're not hurt and that your energy levels aren't too low." Clint tells his niece and Skye nods and heads downstairs.

"She's safe that's the most important thing." Natasha tells Coulson and Melinda.

"I can't believe Fury let her go on a mission alone." Melinda comments.

"He was monitoring the entire thing himself." Maria reveals to everyone's shock; it is rare that Fury monitors missions these days because he is usually too busy.

"He was?" Coulson asks curious.

"Yeah, I was there for most of it." Maria explains though she had to miss about twenty minutes because she had to deal with another problem, "He never moved more than a few feet away from the screens, and he was watching the clock the entire time she turned off her coms." Maria tells them and they are all shocked as none of them have heard of Fury monitoring a mission so closely for a while.

* * *

When Skye heads down she finds Ward working out and Fitz and Simmons in the lab.

"Hey." Skye says to him.

"Hey, you're back." Ward comments when he sees her.

"That I am." Skye responds.

"Did you have fun with whatever it was that you were doing?" Ward asks curious.

"It was interesting." Skye answers.

"That's cryptic." Ward comments.

"Yeah, it is." Skye answers and she heads into the lab.

"Hey Fitzy, Jem." Skye greats.

"You're back." Simmons says happily walking over and giving her sister a hug,

"Yeah I am, have I missed anything in the last few days?" Skye asks curious.

"Not really." Simmons answers, "Except Clint stole your mother's sunglasses and she almost sent him flying out of the airlock because he wouldn't give them back." Simmons explains.

"Really?" Skye asks, slightly amused as she knows that her mother wouldn't have actually let him get pulled out of the airlock.

"Really." Fitz confirms.

"So Jem, I need you to give me a physical and check my electrical energy levels." Skye tells her sister.

"Why?" Simmons asks looking at her suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"I kind of went on a mission by myself and to assure my parents that I am okay I need you to tell them that I am not hurt, plus I'm kind of curious as to how much energy I did use." Skye explains as she is beginning to feel a slight fatigue.

"Jacket off, and get on the table." Simmons requests and Skye complies.

"What was the mission?" Fitz asks curious as Jemma starts to connect Skye up to different machines.

"Snuck into a Chinese intelligence compound to get information that I didn't understand so I couldn't tell anyone else. I got in, got the information I needed and got out, it was simple." Skye comments.

"Uh huh, is that why you've used between forty and forty five percent of your energy reserve?" Simmons ask.

"I used that much, really?" Skye asks surprised as she knew she used a lot of power but she didn't expect that she used that much.

"Yes, you did." Simmons tells her, "See." She says turning the monitor around so that Skye can have a look.

"Wow, I used more than I thought I did." Skye comments as she thought she used about thirty percent not as much as forty five.

"You need food and rest." Simmons tells her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Skye responds rolling her eyes.

"Roll your eyes one more time and I will tell your parents that you need to be on bed rest for several days." Simons tells her as she always worries when Skye brushes the fact that she is hurt or has low energy levels like it is nothing.

"You wouldn't." Skye tells her.

"I would." Simmons responds.

"Fine." Skye says though she is clearly not amused.

For several minutes Skye sits on the table while Jemma runs her tests waiting for the results.

"Simmons what have you found?" Coulson asks as he, Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Clint and Ward walk into the room.

"Apart from a lower than I would like energy level she is completely fine." Simmons tells the others.

"Sitting right here." Skye comments.

"How low is low?" Melinda asks worried.

"She used between forty and forty five percent of her power." Simmons explains.

"Which isn't horrible." Skye tells her parents.

"It's low." Coulson tells his daughter, as in the last few months everyone on the plane have started to understand what Skye's energy levels mean.

"But not dangerously." Skye tells her parents, "I'll likely sleep most of, if not all of, tomorrow and then I'll be fine." Skye tells her parents.

"She's right about that." Simmons tells everyone else, "The levels aren't dangerously low." She tells them, "They are just lower than I would like" she comments.

"You were doing great until that last sentence." Skye tells Simmons.

"You're taking it easy for the rest of the day." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yes Mom." Skye tells her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Good." Melinda responds, "How long are you staying?" She asks Maria curious.

"Until Fury calls me back." Maria responds.

"So if you have to take it easy do you want to continue our bullshit tournament?" Fitz asks curious.

"Your what tournament?" Coulson asks confused.

"It's a card game." Fitz, Simmons and Skye respond,

"And sure." Skye adds, "Jem?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Simmons responds.

"Ward would you like to join us?" Skye asks curious, as ever since they decided that they wouldn't get back together when she re-aged, because of the memories they both now have making things even more odd between them than they already were, Ward has been spending most his time alone while Skye is usually with someone else.

"I wouldn't want to mess with your tournament." Ward comments.

"We're seeing how long it will take us to play five hundred games and see who wins the most. We've played 30 and were starting to learn each other's tricks, we could use an extra player." Fitz tells him.

"Plus I make sure not to use my knowing power to know if you are bullshitting or not." Skye tells him.

"You do?' Ward asks.

"Yep." Skye responds.

"Okay, I'll play." Ward says and the four younger agents head upstairs.

"There is a game called Bullshit?" Coulson asks the others.

"You've watched them play that game for the last month, how have you not picked up on the name?" Clint asks curious.

"I never heard any of them call it by a name." Coulson defends.

"Seriously?" Clint asks surprised, "They mention it all the time." He tells Coulson.

* * *

Several hours later, after dinner, Skye is about to head to bed but first she wants to say goodnight to her parents. She heads to the cockpit where her mother is alone flying; Clint and Natasha are downstairs, Maria has headed back to base, and Coulson is in his office.

"Hey." Skye says when she sits in the co-pilot's seat, which she would call her chair if Natasha and Clint didn't spend as much time in it as she does.

"I thought you would have headed to bed by now." Melinda comments as she saw how tired her daughter was during dinner.

"I'm about to, I just wanted to say goodnight and make sure we were okay." Skye tells her mother.

"Of course we are okay May." Melinda says turning to look at her daughter, "I was upset that you didn't tell me that you wanted to go on a mission by yourself because even though I wouldn't, and don't, like it I understand and no matter what I will worry." Melinda tells her, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop you from doing something that you really want to do, something that's important to you; it just means I'm going to worry while you do it and make sure that you know I am here for you if you need anything." Melinda tells her.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says and she gives her mother a hug, as even though she has gotten used to having two sets of memories in the last seven months at times like this, when she has memories that are so contradicting, it gets hard to separate them, especially when she is as tired as she is.

"Go say goodnight to your Dad get some sleep, you need it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I will." Skye assures her mother as she gets up.

"May." Melinda says causing her daughter to turn and look at her.

"Yeah?" Skye asks curious.

"Your Aunt Maria got us the report on what you did today, I'm proud of you Sweetheart." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Skye responds, her mother's words mean the world to her and as she leaves the cockpit she feels a tear well in her eye. Even though hearing that her mother is proud of her is something she has heard before another part of her remembers wanting to hear those words from a parent more than anything, and due to the fact that she is tired and that she has used so much of her power reserves it's hard to separate the two like she is normally able to do.

"Hey Kid, you look like you're about to fall down, you okay?" Clint asks concerned as he and Natasha walk pass the command centre as she is about to climb the stairs.

"I'm, that word that тетя Наташа banned the use of." Skye tells her Uncle and Aunt.

"You could have said that you were okay." Clint tells her.

"Okay and fine are two very different things, you should know that." Skye comments and she heads upstairs.

"She's right, you should." Natasha tells Clint as she heads to the good bathroom leaving Clint with the not so good one.

"I really should." Clint comments to himself as he walks away.

* * *

When Skye reaches the office she finds her father sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"You busy?" Skye asks curious.

"Never for you." Coulson tells his daughter and she walks over and sits down across from him, "You look tired." He comments.

"I am, which is why I'm about to head to bed, I just wanted to say goodnight first." Skye tells her father.

"And you wanted to make sure I wasn't mad about earlier." Coulson says.

"Did Mom warn you?" Skye asks surprised that he knew.

"No, I just know you baby girl." Coulson tells his daughter, "I'm not mad, I get the need to prove yourself but you should know that you don't have to, you already have." He tells his daughter.

"I know you and Mom, and Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа, Aunt Maria, Nicky and everyone else feel like that, but I don't." Skye admits, "I just wanted to see if I could handle myself when I was alone, with no support, I need to see if I could do it, and I did." Skye explains.

"I know you did." Coulson tells her, "Fury was impressed with how you conducted the mission." Coulson tells his daughter

"Really?" Skye asks surprised, "He said that?"

"Not in that many words, but I learnt a long time ago to listen to the things he doesn't say." Coulson tells his daughter who smiles back, "You should get to bed, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'm fine." Skye responds.

"No, you're not, come on." Coulson tells her and he gets up, helps her up and helps her downstairs and to her bunk.

"Aren't you glad you put on your pyjamas when Jem suggested?" Coulson asks.

"A huh." Skye responds as she climbs into her bed.

"Goodnight Baby Girl." Coulson says tucking his daughter into her bed and placing a kiss on her head.

"Night Daddy." Skye responds as Coulson gets to the door of Skye's bunk where he spends several minutes watching her sleep before he closes the door and heads upstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support, I am glad to be back. Hope you like where I'm going with this.

**THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND EMILY WHO EDITTED THIS CHATPER.**

* * *

Minutes after Skye's head hit the pillow she was asleep. Due to the fact that she was so tired Skye slept well into the following afternoon. When she does she finds no one around, she even checks the cockpit and her Dad's office and finds both deserted. Deciding to try downstairs before she starts to panic and make phone calls; Skye is relieved when as soon as she goes out onto the platform above the cargo bay she finds her Uncle practicing with his bow.

"Hey." Skye comments as she walks down the stairs.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping beauty is finally up." Clint jokes, "You feeling better?"

"Funny, and much." Skye tells her Uncle, "Where is everyone?"

"Investigating odd things that have been going on around town." Clint explains

"Which is what town?" Skye asks curious, "Where are we?"

"Tennessee, outside of Nashville." Clint explains, "Depending what they find we're likely heading to Boston tonight." Clint explains.

"Okay." Skye comments, "May I?" Skye asks curious referring to the bow.

"Be my guest." Clint says handing Skye the bow, Skye being the only person with the exception of Natasha that he let's use his bow, "Here." He says handing her the quiver which she puts on her back. As soon as she has the quiver on her back Skye fires three shots in quick succession, getting a bull's eye with every single arrow.

"Nicely done." Clint says with a proud smile as Skye hands him back his bow.

"Well I guess after practicing every day for seven months I've gotten pretty good." Skye tells her Uncle, "Though of course I had an amazing teacher."

"More than pretty good, you're amazing." Clint tells her and she smiles at the compliment that she gave him.

"Thanks." Skye says, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Accept the compliment Kid." Clint tells her.

"I'll try." Skye says taking off the quiver and handing it to her Uncle, "I'm going to have a shower." She tells her Uncle and she heads back upstairs.

* * *

Thirty five minutes after she went to have a shower Skye leaves the bathroom to find Clint standing in the kitchen pulling containers of food out of a bag and putting them on the counter.

"What did you get?" Skye asks curious.

"Italian, are you seriously only just getting out of the shower?" Clint asks her.

"You've been living on a plane with me on and off for about a year and a half, you should know by now how long I take to shower." Skye tells her uncle as she opens one of the food containers, "Oooh, Chicken Parmy." She says happily.

"There are chips and both cheesy and normal garlic bread too." Clint tells his niece, "You know it's when I comprehend how long each of us spend in the bathroom, or how long the lines get in the morning, that I really miss Tony's place in the Alps where we each had our own bathroom." Clint comments.

"You spoil me." Skye says referring to the food, "You know the own bathroom thing wasn't the only awesome thing about that place." Skye tells her Uncle, "There was the huge beds and the spa, the indoor heated pool; it was kind of awesome." Skye comments.

"You're forgetting about the skiing, that was epic." Clint tells his niece.

"For you maybe." Skye comments, "You, Mom, тетя Наташа, Uncle Steve, Uncle Tony, Ward, and Aunt Maria, all the competitions you guys had how competitive you got. I'm amazed that you didn't end up breaking your necks." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Wasn't a chance, we all knew what we were doing." Clint tells his niece, "Well I'm not sure Tony did but the rest of us did." Clint tells her.

"Why didn't Dad and Uncle John join you guys?" Skye asks curious.

"They both know all too well where a competition with Mels and Nat, gets you." Clint tells her

"Don't you too?" Skye asks amused.

"Of course, but that's the fun." Clint tells his niece and Skye laughs.

"That whole time was fun." Skye tells him, "The snow ball fights especially." She comments.

"Oh yeah that was." Clint laughs, "Do you want a coke?" he asks and Skye nods.

"Even watching Ward and Maria almost fight was slightly amusing." Clint comments.

"No it wasn't." Skye tells her Uncle as he walks over and hands her her drink, "I was glad when Dad and Uncle John pulled them apart before either of them could actually trade blows." Skye comments then asks, "How long until everyone else is back?"

"Why? Are you getting bored with your old Uncle already?" Clint asks pretending to be insulted.

"Never." Skye tells him.

"They should get back in the next couple of hours." Clint tells her, "Now eat up, it's getting cold." He tells Skye.

"So what made you think that you had to prove yourself?" Clint asks curious several minutes later, "You already have, more than once." He tells her.

"Not by myself." Skye tells him, "Even when I knocked out Ward to face the Clairvoyant you guys were still in the building." She tells her.

"You knocked out Ward?" Clint ask surprised.

"Didn't I tell you that?" Skye asks surprised as she thought she mentioned it at some point.

"No." Clint responds, "Kid we're a team, all of us. That means that it will be rare that you have to do something alone." He tells her.

"I know, but I may have to." Skye tells him, "And let's face it I may officially be a coms agent but thanks to what we do and my powers, I'm a field agent and we both know it." She tells him.

"I would say you're more of a specialist." Clint comments.

"Seriously?" Skye asks surprised.

"With your powers and your archery skill you would likely be classed as a specialist rather than a field agent, not like a regular specialist but a specialist none the less. Of course if you say yes to Fury you would be an Avenger." Clint comments.

"I called Nicky before I had a shower, I said yes." Skye reveals.

"Well then, welcome to the team Kid." Clint tells his niece with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

When everyone else returns to the plane an hour after Clint and Skye sat down to eat the find both Skye and Clint down in the cargo bay, Skye with a blindfold on and her bow in her hands.

"Skye, stand down. Remove the blindfold." Clint says to his niece when the cars pull up.

Coulson and Melinda get out of Lola while Natasha, Ward, Fitz and Simmons get out of the SVU. Natasha being the one driving.

"What are you doing?" Simmons asks curious.

"Failing." Skye comments

"You're not failing." Clint tells her, "You're trying. As long as you try you can't fail." Clint tells her.

"Right is that why I'm getting everywhere else but the target?" Skye asks her Uncle curious.

"You're trying to hit a target without being able to see it, that's not easy." Clint tells her. "It took me a while to get it, you will too eventually." Clint tells her.

"That may be true, but I'll never be as good as you." Skye says with a smile, making it clear that she is stating a fact not feeling bad about it.

"Don't feel bad, no one's as good as me." Clint jokes, "How did it go?" he asks the others.

"We got nothing, looks like there is nothing here." Natasha answers.

"So we're going to Boston right?" Skye asks.

"Later tonight, yeah." Melinda tells her, "I've been getting some odd readings on some of the instruments so I want to check the out." She comments, "And Fitz, Clint I need your help." She tells the pair who nod.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us." Ward says and Melinda nods and heads to the avionics bays with Fitz and Clint.

"How you feeling?" Coulson asks his daughter as everyone else heads upstairs.

"Better, I'm still a bit tired but I'm better than I was." Skye responds, "Why are we the ones going to Boston? Couldn't another team go? I mean what If there was something here?" Skye asks her father curious.

"I don't know why another team couldn't go to Boston, all I know is that Fury wanted us there." Coulson explains, "I've got to get paperwork done, you being quiet would be appreciated." Coulson tells Skye, Natasha and Simmons, Ward having gone into his bunk when he reached upstairs.

"Your office is practically sound proof, just close the door." Skye tells her father who nods and heads upstairs.

"If you are going to be single handily fighting your way through Chinese compounds now then I want to show you a couple of things." Natasha tells her niece.

"Seriously?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yes." Natasha tells her, "Grab a bottle of water and met me downstairs in five minutes." Natasha tells her niece.

"Wow." Skye says to her sister once Natasha has left the room.

"What's wrong?" Simmons ask confused, "You've been doing dance lesson with your Aunt since you were like four." She comments.

"Yeah, I know." Skye tells her, "But this is different." She explains, "I think it's going to make me miss my early lessons with Ward." She comments.

"Well you shouldn't keep her waiting." Simmons comments.

"Crap, your right." Skye says as he goes and grabs a bottle of water, and being glad of the fact that she is wearing a tank top and pants she can move in, Skye heads downstairs.

* * *

When Skye has gotten downstairs Natasha is just finishing putting down the mats so Skye puts the bottle of water at the bottom of the stairs and she walks over to her.

"I know Wards been teaching you and he is a good teacher but there are things that he wouldn't think to teach you, that he couldn't." Natasha tells her niece.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks.

"You're smaller than Ward, so myself and, once she fixes whatever is wrong with this plane, your mom are going to show you how to use that against your appoint. You up for that?" Natasha ask.

"Yep." Skye responds.

"Good, so I read the mission report you wrote." Natasha informs her niece, "You made your way through a compound facing dozens of men and you didn't hurt a single one of them." Natasha says to her niece.

"Perks of my power, I can knock people out and there will be no long term affects" Skye comments.

"But according to what you wrote there was times when you couldn't use your powers quickly enough." Natasha reminds her.

"I handled it." Skye comments.

"Yeah, you did." Natasha tells her, "I just want to show you more things to do if something like that ever happens again." She explains.

"I already said yes, no need to convince me." Skye tell her Aunt.

"Good, start with the stretches I have you do before dance, you use a lot of the same muscles." Natasha comments and Skye does just that.

* * *

Several hours, and several breaks later Skye is training with both her mother and her aunt, while Clint watches from the platform above the cargo bay. From his vintage point Clint makes comments which cause Melinda and Natasha to send him death glares. This occurs until Coulson comes and gets them for dinner.

"How did you go?" Coulson asks Skye curious.

"Good, I think." Skye comments, "Did I do okay?" Skye asks her mother and Aunt.

"Yeah, you did pretty good." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You did." Natasha confirms.

"Cool." Skye says with a proud smile, "Did you get your paperwork done?" Skye asks her father curious.

"No, it seems like it is never going to end." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I'm sure it will eventually." Skye tells him as everyone sits down for dinner.

* * *

After dinner Coulson goes back up to his office, Melinda goes to the cockpit and Ward goes to his bunk leaving Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Clint and Natasha in the main part of the plane.

"It's just us, does that mean we can continue Game of Thrones?" Fitz asks when he realises who actually stayed in the main part of the plane.

"No." Clint tells him, "It means we have to." He responds.

"I'll get it." Skye responds.

"We'll get the popcorn." Fitz and Simmons say.

"Drinks." Natasha and Clint respond.

* * *

Five minutes later the five of them are sitting in the lounge area about to press play.

"How many eps do you think we can get through before one of them tell us we have to turn it off?" Fitz asks.

"I would say two." Skye says as she makes herself comfortable on the end of the couch that she is sharing with her Uncle and Aunt, "But only if you hurry up and press play." She tells Fitz, which is exactly correct.

* * *

Skye's prediction is proven correct when just as they finish their second episode Coulson comes down from upstairs and they have to turn it off as he really doesn't like watching it.

"So what do we want to watch now?" Skye asks and Coulson sits down on the couch with her, Natasha and Clint.

"No idea, but you all have fun, I'm going to go see Melinda." Natasha says getting up and heading into the cockpit.

* * *

"How's it flying?" Natasha asks when she walks into the cockpit and sits down in the co-pilots seat.

"Perfectly." Melinda answers.

"Did you fix whatever it was that was wrong?" Natasha asks curious.

"It was a wiring issue and we're sure we did." Melinda answers as a beep is heard from Natasha's phone.

"How long to we land?" Natasha asks curious.

"A few minutes, why?" Melinda asks curious.

"There is a plane waiting for me at the airport. Fury wants me to get to the Triskelion, he has a mission for me and Steve." Natasha explains.

"Any details?" Melinda asks.

"Not yet." Natasha answers, "I better go grab a couple of things." Natasha says standing up and leaving the cockpit.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Coulson, Melinda, Skye and Clint are in the Cargo Bay saying goodbye to Natasha, Fitz, Simmons and Ward having said their goodbyes upstairs.

"Be careful with whatever you're doing." Clint says to his partner.

"I always am." Natasha responds, "Keep those three out of trouble." She says referring to Skye, Melinda and Coulson.

"Hey." Skye says annoyed while Melinda rolls her eyes.

"I'll do my best." Clint responds and the pair kiss.

"See you later." Natasha says giving a hug to Skye, Coulson and Melinda before leaving.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning." Skye says heading upstairs.

"She'll be okay, she has Steve watching her back." Melinda says to Clint.

"I know. I just wish I was going with her." Clint says and the three friends head up to bed.

* * *

Due to the fact that she is likely still recovering from the strain that using her powers puts on her it is decided that the following morning Skye can continue to sleep instead of being woken for the mission. Because he still has quite a bit of paperwork to do Coulson stays on the bus with her while everyone else goes.

It is about eleven am when Skye is woken by a wave of knowledge. This is something that has happened to Skye a couple of times since she got her memories back but the wave hasn't been as big as this, or as overwhelming.

Due to the force of the information, and what it is, Skye has to sit up in her bed and spend several minutes catching her breath; trying to comprehend what she now knows.

"No." Skye says several minutes later once she truly understands what she just knows means, "No, no, no." Skye says as she throws of her blanket and begins to look for her mission outfit because knows that with what is coming, with what she is going to have to do, she is going to need it.

Once she is changed Skye quickly brushes her hair and runs out of her bunk as she puts it up in a high ponytail, "MOM? DAD? UNCLE CLINT?" Skye yells at the top of her voice, knowing that she doesn't have time to search the entire plane so she has to do it the quick way.

"Skye? What's wrong?" Coulson asks running down from his office, clearly concerned about Skye yelling.

"I've got to go." Skye tells her father.

"What do you mean go?" Coulson asks confused, "Why are you wearing your tack gear?" He asks concerned, knowing that it can't mean anything good.

"Look, I don't have time to explain." Skye tells her father as starts to put her jacket on, "What matter is that I need to talk to Nicky face to face, like yesterday." Skye tells her father.

"Why?" Coulson asks, "You're worrying me." Coulson tells her.

"Trust me Dad, you should be worried." Skye tells her father, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She tells her father

"If you need to get to Nick as soon as possible then wait for your Mother to get back and fly there." Coulson tells her.

"No. I can't wait." Skye tells him, "And you'll all be safer if you stay away." Skye tells him as she does up her zip, "But there is something I need you to do for me." Skye tells her father.

"What?" He asks.

"Whatever you do, do not go to any SHEILD base." Skye tells her father and she starts to walk away but he blocks her path.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Dad I have to go. I need to talk to Nicky, everything is about to be on the line." Skye tells her father.

"I'm getting that." Coulson tells her, "But whatever's going on it's clearly something bad and dangerous and I'm not going to let you go face that alone." He tells her.

"Dad, I have to." Skye tells him, "The team needs you, let me go." She tells him.

"No." Coulson responds, "Skye you're my daughter, if I can't talk you out of it then I'm never going to let you go into something dangerous alone." Coulson says and to his surprise Skye hugs him.

"I love you Daddy. I'm sorry." Skye says as she hugs him and uses her power to knock him out. Once he is unconscious Skye slowly lowers him to the ground and even though she knows that she doesn't have time to waste Skye runs to her bunk and gets her pillow which she puts under his head, "You'll understand soon. I'm so sorry." Skye says to her father as she kneels down next to him, "If I make it through this, I'll never stop apologising." Skye says to her father before standing up, taking a deep breath to pull herself together, and running downstairs.

When she gets downstairs she grabs her bow and quiver from where they are kept, as well as her helmet. She puts the bow and quiver on her back, climbs on her motorbike, where she disables the tracker that she knows her Uncle and Aunt put in the bike, and turns on the engine.

"Eight hours to DC, let's see if I can do it in half the time." Skye says before putting on her helmet and speeding out of the cargo bay. As she does her thoughts are divided by two things, whether her dad will forgive her and what she now knows.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Sorry that this is later than usual but I was at the movies with my brother.

* * *

As she rides her bike Skye uses her power to tell her the way will get her to Washington the fastest and where to go to avoid police, because she really doesn't have the time to risk being pulled over. Even though her bike is a road bike, rather than a dirt bike, she goes off road once or twice because it saves time. She doesn't take a single break as she knows she doesn't have the luxury of time; she needs to get to Director Fury as soon as possible.

* * *

It has been a little over five and a half hours since Skye left the plane and Coulson is still unconscious when Clint, Melinda, Fitz, Simmons and Ward arrive back.

"Skye's bike is gone." Clint notes when he gets out of the car.

"She probably went for a ride somewhere." Melinda comments as the group begin to walk upstairs, "Phil?" Melinda asks when she sees a figure on the ground and she runs over to it, Clint right behind her. "Phil wake up." Melinda says attempting to shake him away.

"Who would knock someone out and put a pillow under their head?" Clint asks confused.

"No idea." Melinda responds, "Phil wake up." Melinda says shaking him, "He's got a pulse, he's breathing fine, and there's no sign of injury but he's not waking up." Melinda says worried after several minutes trying to wake Coulson.

"I've looked around, there is no sign of foul play, or Skye." Ward informs the others when he returns to them after checking the rest of the plane.

"Simmons can you tell if Skye's power did this?" Clint asks.

"Why would Skye knock out Phil?" Melinda asks confused.

"I don't know." Clint admits, "But it makes sense." He tells her, "Think about it." He tells her and Melinda does just that, "Simmons can you tell?" he asks.

"If we get him down to the lab I should be able to." She tells him.

"Clint, Ward, get him down there." Melinda says and she pulls out her phone to call Skye, as she does a ringing is heard from Skye's room. "She left her phone." Melinda comments not surprised by that, but she was still hoping that she didn't.

"There is a tracker on the bike, once we're down in the lab I'll see if I can track her." Clint tells Melinda as he and Ward carry Coulson downstairs.

* * *

Once everyone is down in the lab Simmons begins to run her tests on Coulson while Melinda paces.

"I don't understand, why would Skye knock out Phil? It doesn't make any sense." She says.

"None of us know the answer to that." Clint says walking over to his sister, "The only ones who do are Skye and Phil." He tells her, "Stop pacing." He tells her.

"Trace the bike." Melinda says. Clint sighs and walks over to the computer and enters the tracker information as Melinda continues to pace.

"It's been disabled, I'm guessing that wherever Skye is she doesn't want to be found." Clint comments.

"Simmons, have you gotten anything?" Melinda asks.

"He was defiantly rendered unconscious by Skye's power." Simmons informs them. "Judging by the level of electricity I would say that he will wake completely fine in about an hour to an hour and a half." Simmons explains.

"Mels did you hear?" Clint asks when several minutes later Melinda hasn't said a word.

"Yeah I heard." Melinda responds, "She must have discovered something, and had to do something, so Phil, being Phil, wanted to go with her. My guess is when he wouldn't back down she knocked him out, that's the only reason I can think of." Melinda says trying to make sense of why Skye would knock out her father.

"It makes sense." Clint confirms, "But we've got to wait until Phil wakes to know for sure." He comments.

* * *

Due to the fact that she sped, and used a very creative way to get there, Skye manages to make the eight hour trip from Boston to Washington in a bit under six hours.

When she arrives in the city Skye realises that it wouldn't be a good idea to take her bike, or her bow, with her to the Triskelion. So instead she heads to the bus station where she parks her bike in the car park. Once her bike is parked she removes her helmet, bow, quiver and jacket.

"Guess this will have to do." Skye mutters to herself, glad that the tank top she is wearing is a part of her mission outfit so it offers the same protection as the rest of what she is wearing. As she looks around to make sure that no one is around Skye, folds her bow down, wraps her jacket around the bow and quiver and puts it under her arm. Once she is sure that her bow and quiver are as covered as they can be Skye picks up her helmet off her bike and heads inside the bus station to get a locker.

As she gets near the doors into the bus station she pauses so that she can use her powers to determine where the security cameras are. Once she knows she heads into the station and avoids each and every camera until she gets to the lockers where she gets one for two days and she puts her helmet, jacket, bow and quiver into it.

Once she is sure her belongings are safely locked away Skye once more avoids the cameras and walks several blocks before getting into a taxi.

* * *

Back at the plane almost an hour and a half has passed since Clint and Ward carried Coulson down to the lab and Melinda has been pacing that entire time. Without a word Clint gives Fitz, Simmons and Ward a look telling them to give him and Melinda some time alone.

Knowing what the look means Fitz, Ward and Simmons nod and leave. Once they do Clint walks over and blocks Melinda's path.

"You need to stop pacing." He tells his sister.

"What could be so bad that Skye would knock out Phil so that he wouldn't go with her?" Melinda asks Clint.

"I don't know." Clint answers truthfully, "But you and I both know she would have had a very good reason." He tells her, "But I think we should get ready for a fight."

"Why hasn't he woken?" Melinda asks Clint.

"I don't know." He tells her, "Not even Simmons fully understands Skye's energy." He tells her.

"I just want him to wake up." Melinda says and a moan is heard from Coulson's direction.

"Phil." Melinda says racing to Coulson's right hand why Clint rushes to his left.

"Agh, Skye? Where's Skye?" he asks

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Clint comments.

"She said that she needed to talk to Fury." Coulson tells them, "And whatever it is that she needs to talk to him about it seems like it's pretty important." Coulson comments.

"I'll set a course to the Triskelion." Clint says.

"No." Coulson says sitting up, "Set the course for an airport in DC, not the Triskelion." He tells Clint.

"Why not?" Melinda asks.

"Skye told me that no matter what I do don't go to a S.H.I.E.L.D base." Coulson explains, "You didn't hear her Mel, she sounded so serious." He reveals. "We go to DC and try to find her, but we don't go to the Triskelion unless we have to." He explains, "I can't explain it but I know we have to listen to her on this one." He explains.

"Okay, I'll set the course." Clint says leaving Melinda and Coulson alone.

"What happened?" Melinda asks, "Why did she use her power on you?"

"I wanted to go with her, wouldn't take no for an answer." Coulson explains.

"Do you think that whatever she had to talk to Fury about had to do with Tasha and Steve's mission?" Melinda asks her husband curious.

"It would make sense." Coulson responds, "Mel, she said that everything was about to be on the line." He tells his wife and they both drift into silence as they feel the plane take off, both of them worrying about their daughter.

* * *

Once she gets in the taxi Skye gets the driver to take her to a location several blocks away from the Triskelion instead of directly there. When she gets out she walks the rest of the way, which only takes a few minutes.

"Hold." The guards out the front of the Triskelion tell her and, because she doesn't feel like getting shot, she listens

"Identification." One of the guards asks as another points a gun at her.

"Agent May Coulson. Identification is in my back pocket." Skye tells the guards, glad that she brought it with her. "Can I get it? Or will you shot?" She asks.

"Do it slowly." The guard tells her and that's what Skye does. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her badge and id and hands it to the guard.

"Sorry Ma'am, we had to be sure." The guard says, both lowering their guns.

"That's fine I get it." Skye responds and she collects her badge.

"Your access badge will be waiting for you at reception." The guard says letting her through.

"Thanks." Skye says putting her badge back in her back pocket.

* * *

When she enters the Triskelion building Skye collects her access badge from the desk and heads to the elevator.

"Agent May Coulson, level 3." The elevator says when she enters.

"Director Fury's office." Skye requests and the elevator starts to move.

When she exits the elevator Skye makes her way to her godfather's office.

"I need to see Director Fury." Skye tells his assistant who is sitting at a desk outside Fury's office.

"Director Fury is in a meeting and I can't let anyone in." The assistance tells Skye, "You are welcome to wait though." He tells her.

"Look, I'm Agent May Coulson and I need to see director Fury. Now." Skye tells the man, showing him her badge as she does.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't realise. Go right in." The assistant tells Skye.

"Thank you." Skye responds and she makes her way into Fury's office. As she does she is very thankful that she is one of only three people who can interrupt Fury no matter what he is doing. The other two are her father and Maria Hill, for obvious reasons. Fury decided to put her on the list because due to her power it is likely that the reason she would need to see him in an emergency is because something truly horrible is about to happen, which it is. The other Avengers would be on the list, but because not a single one of them would let Fury's assistant, no matter how good of an agent he is, stop them so Fury didn't see the point.

As Skye enters the office she sees Fury in the middle of a conversation with Alexander Pierce, a man that Skye has met before because after everything that happened with Quinn and Hand there were hearings which he oversaw a lot of.

"I need to talk to you." Skye says looking directly at her godfather. "In private." She adds, not looking at Pierce because she is sure that her face would give away what she now thinks of him.

"If your powers have told you something important then you can talk to both of us." Pierce tells her. Skye's abilities being one of the things that came out at the hearings thanks, in large, to Quinn and Hand. But it is because of her family, not the council, that nobody else is able to use her for what they may have wanted her for.

"It's nothing like that." Skye lies, "It's just really important that I have a conversation with my godfather about something personal, you understand right?" Skye asks using the knowledge that Pierce is a family man against him because at the moment it is Director Fury she desperately needs to talk to, not Nicky her godfather.

"Of course, I'll leave you alone." Pierce says and he leaves them alone.

"Can you make this room secure?" Skye asks second Pierce is out of the room.

"Secure office." Fury requests and that's what happens, "This is about your power, isn't it?" Fury asks his goddaughter.

"Oh yeah." Skye answers and she takes a deep breath, "Hydra has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D at the highest level." She informs her godfather.

"What?" Fury asks shocked.

"Hydra has spent the last seventy years establishing itself within S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye reveals, "And their leader is Alexander Pierce." Skye reveals not sure how her godfather is going to take that because Pierce is his friend.

"Are you sure?" Fury asks, not letting the news affect him.

"Positive." Skye responds.

"How many people in S.H.I.E.L.D are Hydra?" Fury asks.

"I'm not sure, a lot." Skye tells him, "I could write you a list but at the moment we don't have time." Skye tells him, "We've got to stop what's to come but we need help." Skye tells him, "So for now give me a name and I'll tell you in a couple of seconds if they are Hydra or trustworthy." Skye offers as because she knows what's to come she knows that they can't face what is to with just the two of them.

"Maria Hill?" Fury says.

"Trustworthy." Skye responds in a couple of seconds.

"Phil Coulson?"

"Trustworthy."

"Melinda May?"

"Trustworthy."

"Natasha Romanoff?"

"Trustworthy."

"Clint Barton?"

"Trustworthy."

"John Garrett?"

"Trustworthy."

"Grant Ward?"

"Hydra." Skye responds the process being so automatic now that the word is out of her mouth before she even realises what she is saying.

"Are you sure?" Fury asks shocked.

"Positive." Skye says completely shocked as she wasn't expecting that, she knows that there is a possibility that people she knows could be Hydra, but she never though that it could be him, "Give me another name." Skye requests because as much as she would like to at the moment she can't fall apart, not now, that has to wait.

"Are you alright?" Fury asks his goddaughter because he knows how close her and Ward are, what he means to her even though they decided not to continue their relationship once she regained her memories and became an adult again.

"Another name." Skye requests avoiding the question.

"Antoine Triplett?"

"Trustworthy."

"Sharon Carter?" Fury asks.

"You're seriously asking if someone with the last name Carter is Hydra?" Skye asks shocked.

"Just answer." Fury requests.

"Trustworthy." Skye responds several seconds later.

"Leo Fitz?"

"Trustworthy."

"Jemma Simmons?"

"Trustworthy." Skye responds, truly thankful for that because she doesn't know how, or even if, she could handle one of her siblings being Hydra as well as Ward.

"Tony Stark?"

"Trustworthy."

"Pepper Potts?"

"Trustworthy."

"Bruce Banner?"

"Trustworthy."

"Steve Rogers?"

"Trustworthy." Skye responds, "But did you really expect anything else?"

"After the last ten minutes there isn't anything that would surprise me." Fury tell her.

"I'm guessing that's everyone." Skye comments as she can't think of anyone else who Fury would want authentication on now.

"For now." Fury responds.

"So, what do we do? How do we get the team together?" She asks as one of the reasons she came to Fury is that he will know what to do.

"First you and I need to get out of the building." Fury tells her, "With Hydra everywhere we can't stay here." He says going to his desk and grabbing out a gun and handing it to Skye, "Here, take this."

"I have my powers, I don't need a gun." Skye tells him.

"And technically you don't need a bow either, but that doesn't stop you from taking it with you whenever you go on a mission." Fury tells his God daughter. "Take the damn gun." He tells her; Skye takes it and puts it in the back of her pants, "Lead the way." Skye tells Fury and she follows him out.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they left the Triskelion Skye and Fury are in Fury's car driving through the streets of DC.

"If you've got a plan then I would love to hear it." Skye tells her godfather.

Fury just gives her a look and makes a phone call on his car phone.

"Hill." Maria answers.

"You need to get to DC under deep shadow conditions." Fury tells his second.

"What's deep shadow conditions?" Skye asks curious.

"Skye?" Maria asks surprised, "You're with Fury."

"That's not important." Fury says, "Get here." He orders

"Give me four hours." She requests.

"You have three." Fury says ending the call.

"So, where to now?" Skye asks as they pull up at the light. "Um Nicky I think we've got a problem." Skye says when she realises how the police offices in the car next to them are looking at them.

"What, do you want to see my lease?" Fury asks the police officers, which makes Skye laugh; something she didn't even think she was capable of doing at the moment.

As Fury drives into the intersection behind the police car another comes from the opposite direction and hits them on Fury's side of the car.

"Put a force field around yourself now." Fury tells Skye.

"What about you?" Skye asks as she does what he told her to do; now she is completely surrounded and protected by a force field of electricity. As she does this their car becomes surrounded by several more police cars.

"Fracture detected recommend aesthetic injection." The car tells Fury.

"Don't worry about me, just keep that around you." Fury says as he grabs a needle out of the glove box and stabs himself with it.

"This isn't good." Skye says as a swat team arrives, "I can knock them out but I will have to lower my shield to do it." Skye tells her godfather.

"Do not lower that shield, that's an order." Fury tells her, "Get me out of here." Fury requests of his car.

"The propulsion systems are offline." The car informs Fury.

"Of course they are." Skye says sarcastically, "How long can this car hold?" she asks as the police open fire.

"Depends on what they use." Fury tells her, "Get in the back seat." He instructs, so that's what Skye does.

"Warning window integrity compromised." The car tells Fury.

"You think." Fury says as he jumps into the passenger seat.

"I can put a force field up around the whole car." Skye tells Fury, "It will hold them off no matter what they do but because of how strong I would have to make I don't know how long I could hold it." she tells him.

"No, focus on protecting yourself." Fury tells his god daughter.

"Deploying offensive measures." The car tells Fury.

"Hold defensive measures." Fury orders.

"Why?" Skye asks surprised.

"I have a plan." Fury informs his goddaughter as the car keeps telling Fury how little integrity the window has left. "NOW." Fury says and a machine gun pops up and Fury uses it to clear a path for them to get though, "Go." Fury yells as he climbs back into the driver's seat, "Give me the wheel."

"Nice." Skye tells her godfather impressed.

"Call Hill." Fury instructs.

"Communications if offline." The car response.

"What is still working?" Fury asks.

"The air conditioner is fully functional." The car responds.

For several minutes Fury drives himself and Skye around the streets trying to avoid getting hit by bullets coming from all directions.

"Keep down and keep that shield up." Fury instructs his goddaughter as he leans back to try and stay out of the path of bullets,

"Get me off the grid." Fury says to his car.

"Nicky look." Skye says when she spots the figure that is standing in the middle of the road that Fury just turned them into to avoid more of the people who are after them.

Fury sees the figure but he doesn't stop driving. "Increase the strength of your shield." He tells his goddaughter when the man throws a metal disk at the car.

Skye just manages to increase the strength of her shield when the metal disk that attached itself to the underside of the car explodes and the car is flipped through the air where it lands upside down with a small explosion.

"NICKY." Skye says terrified as she lowers her shield and craws to him because why her shield protected her so she is fine, he wasn't so lucky.

"Top pocket." Fury tells Skye and she pulls out something she recognises as one of Fitz's inventions.

"Get us out of here." Fury says and Skye uses the device to cut a hole through the roof of the car and the road below it, "Go, I'll be right behind you." He tells her.

"No, we go together." Skye tells him and with difficulty Skye and Fury manages to get down into the old tunnels below the road.

"Go." Fury tells her, "Get out of here before they follow." He tells her.

"No way." Skye responds grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulder to help him walk. As she does she uses her powers to tell them the best way to go.

* * *

For five minutes, walking as quickly as possible, Skye helps Fury through the tunnels, "They're not following us." She informs Fury.

"Are you hurt?" He ask.

"A little banged up from the first hit but nothing serious." Skye responds as the most serious injury she has is a cut on her arm, "You on the other hand need medical attention." She tells her godfather, not needing her powers to tell her that he is seriously hurt.

"And I'll get it, but you can't come with me." Fury tells his niece.

"What? Of course I'm coming with you." She tells her godfather.

"You can't" Fury tells her, "That was Hydra, you and I both know it and the most important thing now is that they don't get their hands on you." He tells her.

"The most important things are stoping their plan and getting you help." Skye tells her godfather "I don't matter."

"Skye you matter more than anything." Fury tells her, "You learnt about Hydra when you were at the academy and you've heard Rogers's stories. What do you think Hydra would do if they got a hold of someone with your power?"

"I would never use my power for them." Skye tells him, knowing without doubt that she would rather die than let that happen.

"I know you wouldn't but they would do whatever it takes to get you to, and if that failed then they would find a way to get your power out of you and put it into someone else." Fury tells her, "If Hydra had your power you know what would happen." He tells her.

"They would be unstoppable." Skye realises, "What do you want me to do?" She asks with a sigh.

"You need to disappear." Fury tells her, "Hydra knows you were in the car with me, we've got to make them think you died." He reveals.

"What about Mom and Dad? If Hydra thinks I'm dead then it's likely that everyone will and I can't do that to them." Skye tells her godfather.

"You have to." Fury tells her, "I'm thinking of a location, have you got it?" Fury ask.

"Yeah." Skye says about twenty seconds later.

"Get there." Fury tells her, "If I'm not there in the next seventy two hours then I will never be and you have to disappear. Let no one know where you are or that you are alive." He tells her.

"I can't do that. I won't do that." Skye tells him, "My family needs me, they have a Hydra agent on their plane and they don't even know it." Skye tells him, "I need to help them and I can't let them think I'm dead."

"Disappearing is helping them." Fury tells her, "You know this is what you have to do, if you don't you could be risking countless lives." He tells her, knowing that the guilt trip will be effective even if it's not he kindest tactic.

"I hate this, everything." Skye tells him, knowing he's right, as Fury almost falls over. "At least let me help you to wherever it is that you are going before I go." She tells him.

"No, it's too risky. I've got to go alone." He tells her.

"Well then in that case this is the least I can do" Skye says putting a hand on her godfather's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Fury asks as seconds later he feels fine.

"I'm temporally blocking your pain receptors, I basically short circuited them." Skye informs her godfather, "It will last about an hour. You're still hurt you just can't feel it." She tells him, "Do me a favour and tell them, even if I can't see them right now they need to know that I'm alive, it's to cruel for them not to." She tells her godfather and he nods. "Be careful." She tells Fury as she gives him a gentle hug

"You too." Fury tells his goddaughter and once the hug ends they walk away in different directions.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thank you for your support, and I'm sorry that people have chosen not to continue reading this story because of the direction I have taken it.

**SPOILERS FROM NEW EP BELOW. **

OMG OMG OMG. That was sooo good, I wasn't making any sense when I tried to tell my Mum (who doesn't watch SHEILD) about it. I loved it soooo much. Melinda and Coulson were awesome but I wish we saw the apology between them. I loved the Coulson Tripp fanboying that was soo epic. I'm really worried about Fitz and Simmons, but I have to hope that they are okay. Next week can't have soon enough.

**END OF SPOILERS. **

* * *

Skye spends several minutes walking away from her godfather before pausing because she realises that she needs a plan.

"Okay Skye, think. What do you need?" She asks herself, "My bike, my bow." She realises, "It's stupid." She says to herself as she knows that it is risky to go back to the bus station for possessions, but these possessions matter to her because they were gifts from people who are truly important to her and she can't just leave them at the bus station, not when she's basically losing everything. Once her decision is made Skye uses her power to tell her where to go and she discovers that she is six miles away from the bus station which is further than she would like to be, but on the plus side she is able to stay in the tunnels the whole way which will help her stay hidden.

* * *

The walk through the tunnels to the bus station takes over an hour and a half. When she arrives under where she knows the bus station is, Skye is able to use the access chamber to get back up to the lowest level of the station, before she removes the cover she uses her power to tell if there are any Hydra agents around and she is glad to discover that there are not.

"No time like the present." Skye says and she climbs out of the tunnel and heads inside. Once she is inside Skye once more uses her powers to avoid the security cameras and collects he belongings and then heads back to where she parked her bike.

Once she is back in the car park Skye puts on her jacket and helmet and makes her bow go back to its regular size before putting her bow and quiver on her back.

"Okay, I need a plan." Skye thinks to herself, as she arrives back at her bike, because she knows that while she has to get to the location Fury told her to get to she can't do that looking the way she does because thanks to the bright blue of her outfit. That and the fact that she has a bow on her back is going to draw attention to her and that's the last thing she needs at the moment. "Okay, think. You know this." Skye tells herself, "тетя Наташа. This is a major city she is bound to have a storage locker here somewhere." Skye realises, "Come on." Skye says and she uses her power to discover if she does, "Yes, thank you тетя Наташа." Skye says as she climbs on her bike and drives away.

* * *

While Skye spends over an hour and a half getting herself to the bus station Fury spends over an hour and a half getting himself to an apartment of Tony's. The apartment that Steve has been living in for the last couple of months, as he has been spending more time in DC than New York, because he knows that he can trust Steve and he needs his help.

Steve arrives back home half an hour after Fury arrived and when he does Fury informs Steve by using his phone that ears are everywhere and that SHIELD is compromised. When Steve asks who knows he is shocked to discover that one of the three people who know is Skye but before he can find out anymore they are attacked.

* * *

The bus has touched down in DC and Coulson, Melinda and Clint are in Coulson's office using every single number that between them they know for Fury to try and contact him and with every failed call they get more and more worried.

"Maria might know something, she's our last option." Clint comments.

"It's worth a try." Coulson comments and he calls Maria's number.

"Hill." Maria answers to the others relief.

"Maria, what's going on?" Coulson asks, "Skye left his morning saying that she needed to talk to Fury and we haven't heard from her since, and we haven't been able to get a hold of Nick." Coulson tells his friend as he puts the phone on speaker so that the others can hear.

"Phil, you Melinda and Clint need to get to George Washington University hospital. Leave the rest of the team on the plane, only you three come." Maria tells him.

"Why? What happened?" Coulson asks worried

"I need you to trust me Phil." Maria tells him, "Leave Ward, Fitz and Simmons on the plane and get to the hospital as soon as possible." Maria requests.

"We'll be right there." Coulson responds and he, Melinda and Clint exchange worried looks.

"This isn't good." Clint responds.

"No, it's not, let's go." Melinda says and the three head downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ward asks as he sees the three friends run down the stairs.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Coulson tells Ward, "Stay here until we are."

"Yes Sir." Ward responds and Coulson, Melinda and Clint head downstairs leaving a confused Ward.

* * *

About twenty minutes after she left the bus station Skye arrives at the security facility where Natasha's storage locker is. Because it is an outside facility Skye rides right up to the locker.

"Okay, first things first, any traps?" Skye asks herself and uses her powers to find out, "No, huh, that's surprising." Skye says then she realises that no one is supposed to know this place, "Sorry тетя Наташа, but I'm despite." She says as she picks the lock.

Once she is inside the locker Skye turns on the light, pulls her bike in and pulls the door back down.

"First things first, med supplies." Skye says to herself as she removes her jacket, bow and quiver because she knows that she needs to treat the cut she has on her arm. Once Skye finds the medical equipment she cleans the cut and puts a dressing on it before going in search of what else she needs. She finds a bag where she puts a bit of cash, her bow, quiver and her jacket in.

"Come on, please have more around here." Skye says to herself hoping that because of who her partner is that Natasha has extra arrows, "Perfect." Skye says to herself when she finds them and she puts them in the bag as well, "Okay, pants and top are fine, need another jacket and boots." Skye says as her jacket and boots are what stand out the most. Skye easily finds a jacket that she likes, finding shoes on the other hand is a bit harder but she does manage to find herself a pair of black boots and she is very thankful that her and Natasha have about the same size feet as they fit okay. Once she has changed her shoes Skye puts her other pair in the bag because she realises that she may just need them.

Once she has put her boots in the bag Skye looks around the storage locker trying to determine if she has forgotten something when she spots something which she walks over to. The something she walked over to is a whole bunch of wigs. Knowing that it will help her to disguise who she is Skye picks up a shoulder length peroxide blond wig and remembering when she watched her aunt correctly put on a wig Skye does just that. Once she is sure that she has the wig on correctly Skye realises that there is just one more thing that she has to do and she begins her final search,

"Gotcher." Skye says several minutes later when she finds Natasha's collection of license plates, grabbing one of the ones that is marked for motorbikes Skye removes her bike's current plates and puts on the new ones. "Done." Skye says and she walks over to where she left the bag, she is just about to zip it closed when she remembers the two things in the back of her pants, her badge and the gun. Skye decides to leave the gun in her pants but she grabs her badge, which she opens and spends several minutes staring at the Shield. Even though she knows logically she should leave the badge she can't bring herself to do it so instead she puts it in the bag, zips the bag and walks over to her bike where she puts on her helmet and rolls the bike outside where she locks the storage locker before ridding away.

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital Coulson, Melinda and Clint are confused about where they are meant to be going until they see Natasha running inside with a look of fear on her face, something that isn't seen often.

"NAT." Clint calls out and she turns to look at them.

"You heard." She realise when she sees them.

"What? What's going on? Maria just told us to get here." Coulson tells her.

"Nick's been shot." Natasha tells them and she continues to run inside the others right behind her.

* * *

Five minutes later Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Coulson rush into the observation room to see Steve watching Nick's operation.

"No, don't do this to me Nick." Natasha says and Clint walks over to his partner and grabs her hand.

"What the hell happened?" Coulson asks Steve, shocked to see the man he cares about so much fighting to survive.

"He showed up at my place, he was hurt and we were attacked, he was shot." Steve tells him as beeps are heard from the other room.

"What did the shooter look like?" Melinda asks as she walks over and stands next to Clint, and Coulson walks over and stands on her other side so that the five of them are standing and watching as the doctors try their best to revive Fury.

"He's fast... strong... and has a metal arm." Steve says and Natasha and Melinda exchange looks. "You know him." Steve realises noticing the looks.

"What were the ballistics?" Natasha asks Maria who just walked in.

"Three slugs, no rifling, soviet made." Hill informs them.

"No, no, don't do this, come on Nick fight." Coulson says as the doctors start to put down the instruments.

"Time of death 1:03 am." The doctors declare and all six of the people in the observation room have tears rolling down their faces, as for the five agents Fury is the closest thing to a father that they have known in a long time and to Steve he is a friend.

* * *

Several minutes later the doctor comes in and gives them his condolences and allows them to go in and see Fury.

Natasha and Coulson who were the closes to Fury walk over to his body while Maria stands back against the wall and Melinda, Clint and Steve stay several steps behind them.

"I need to take the body away." Maria says several minutes later.

"Did he say anything about Skye?" Coulson asks as Natasha puts her hand on Fury's head.

"Skye? What does she have to do with this?" Natasha ask concerned and confused.

"She left the plane this morning desprate to see Nick, she used her power to knock me out." Coulson reveals.

"She was with him earlier. I know that for sure but I don't know anymore." Maria informs them.

"How do you know?" Melinda ask.

"Because I heard her voice when he called me to tell me to get to DC." Maria explains, "I'm sorry I've really got to take him now." Maria says and the other five nod and leave the room.

"What was he doing at your place?" Natasha asks Steve angrily.

"I don't know." Steve responds, "But I do know that Skye wasn't with him when he showed up." He says looking at Coulson and May.

"Steve, tell us everything he said." Melinda tells him, "Nick had a thing for riddles, so he might have given you a clue that you don't realise." She tells him.

"Captain Rogers, get back to SHIELD, NOW." Rumlow tells Steve.

"I'll be right there." Steve responds and he lowers his voice because while Fury told him not to trust anyone he truly trusts the four people standing before him, "He gave me this and told me that S.H.I.E.L.D is compromised, and that me, him and Skye are the only ones who know." Steve reveals pulling out a drive.

"Don't flash something like that around." Natasha says quickly taking the drive off Steve.

"You need to go to S.H.I.E.L.D, but be careful." Coulson tells his hero who he now considers to be one of his closest friends, a brother.

"There is a building on the corner of North Queen Street and 16th street north, it's condemned on the outside, get there when you finish at S.H.I.E.L.D. We'll be there waiting." Clint tells Steve in his voice barely above a whisper.

"Look after that drive." Steve says to Natasha who nods.

"ROGERS." Rumlow yells.

"Go." Coulson tells him and Steve nods and he goes.

"Now, we've got to get out of here." Melinda says.

"First things first. Phones." Natasha says and everyone hands them over and they drop the multiple phones that each of them have into the bin.

"Do we go get Ward, Fitz and Simmons?" Clint asks as Natasha does that.

"Nick went to Steve instead of a hospital to warn him that S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised." Melinda tells her brother, "We don't know if we can trust them, and if we can it's likely that they are safer away from us." She comments and the other three nod.

"We've got to continue this conversation later, move." Natasha says when she spots several agents coming towards them.

"Now." Coulson says echoing Natasha and the four begin to walk in the opposite direction, not fast enough to draw attention to them but fast enough to get away.

"Out through the basement is our best bet." Clint says and that's where they head.

* * *

Before she can get herself to Fury's base Skye realises that she needs to put gas in her bike otherwise she won't make it very far. As she is ridding she uses her powers to tell her where the nearest gas station that doesn't have security cameras are so that's where she goes.

Once she has filled her bike up with gas Skye hits the road again and starts to make her way to the location that Fury told her.

* * *

Ten minutes after they decided to use the basement to get out of the hospital Coulson, Natasha, Melinda and Clint exit through the car park.

"We're stealing a car aren't we?" Coulson asks when he sees the looks that Melinda, Natasha and Clint have on their faces; it's the look of them trying to decide tactically which would be a good choice.

"Borrowing." Clint corrects, "Got the perfect choice." He says referring to the dark green SUV.

"I'm driving." Natasha says as they walk over to the car.

"You don't know where we're going, I do, so I am." Clint says.

"We're did you tell Steve to go?" Melinda asks curious.

"A safe place that I have in DC." Clint says as they get the car doors open and he gets in the driver's seat before Natasha can.

"Does anyone know about it?" Coulson asks.

"You guys don't know about it, what do you think?" He asks as he hot-wires the car as Melinda and Coulson get in the back and Natasha gets in the front.

"That we've got to hope that things go alright with Steve at SHIELD." Melinda says as Clint gets the car going.

* * *

Because she knows that she will draw more attention to herself if she speeds Skye makes sure to stay under the speed limit and follows all the road rules, so that she doesn't have any reason to be pulled over. Because of this she drives on different roads for forty five minutes then off road for another fifteen until she reaches where Fury lead her to.

When she gets there she finds that it is what looks like a dam with a door inside. Realising that this is the place she gets off the bike and walks it to the door, where she stands confused unsure what to do because it is locked.

"Okay, what do I do?" Skye asks herself and she gets the answer, "May Skye Philippa Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye says and the door opens. "Handy." She mutters as she walks her bike inside, she is a few steps inside when the door closes behind her. "Not creepy at all." She mutters as she leaves her motorbike by the door, but far enough so that it's not in the way, and she walks down the corridor. When the corridor opens up she finds a large medical area, what looks like a meeting room and several doors.

"Secret base, why am I not surprised." Skye comments as she puts her bag down on the table and goes to look around to see whether she is alone or not.

* * *

It takes the four agents fifteen minutes to get to Clint's safe place which unknown to the other three is the top floor of a condemned building.

"You sure this is safe?" Coulson asks his friend.

"It's only condemned on the outside." Clint says going over to what looks like a pile of crates in the corner, "Here." He says grabbing out clothes and throwing them at Melinda, Natasha and Coulson, "These should fit you." He tells them, "Perfect." He says when he finds the spare bow and arrows.

"Do you have other weapons?" Natasha asks him.

"Of course I do." Clint responds looking like he is insulted by the question, "And I have some tec that we may need at some point." He tells them.

"We've got to find out what is on this drive." Natasha tells the others

"And we've got to find Skye." Melinda tells her.

"Did she say anything before she knocked you out?" Natasha asks Coulson.

"Not to go to an S.H.I.E.L.D base, that everything was on the line." Coulson tells her.

"She definitely knows that S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised then." Natasha realises, "Maybe she wanted to warn Nick." Natasha guesses, "It would make sense considering Maria knew that she was with him."

"That doesn't explain where she is." Coulson comments as he can't help but think of the worst.

"Steve said that when Nick showed up at his place he was already hurt, maybe Skye was with him when that happened and she wasn't hurt as much, or at all, so Fury sent her somewhere else, and they're going to meet up somewhere." Clint suggests.

"Which could mean that Skye is somewhere alone, waiting for someone who can't show up." Melinda points out, like Coulson her mind is going to all the worst possible scenarios.

"You're forgetting, Skye has her powers." Clint points out, "If Fury doesn't show up when they were going to meet then she would use her powers to tell her what's going on." Clint tells them. "Unless we hear otherwise we've got to assume that she is okay." He tells the others, because while he is just as worried as everyone else he is trying not to let it show.

* * *

After Skye looked around the base where she discovered that she was in fact alone she sits down at the table, takes of the wig she put on, and unsure of what else to do she grabs the pile of magazines she brought when she stopped for Gas and she starts to read them.

"Proximity alert." A robotic voice says causing Skye to jump.

"Crap." Skye says throwing down the magazine to put her quiver on her back and grabbing her bow as she makes her way to the door that leads outside. Taking her stance and grabbing an arrow out of quiver, once she has she draws her bow and prepares to fire just in case it's not someone friendly, or worse that it's Hydra, that they have found her.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: To the guest reviewer who said I am only making Ward evil because I don't like him anymore and no longer ship SkyeWard, while it's true that I'm having issues with SkyeWard in the show that's not why I made him evil and Garrett not. You'll understand in this chapter but my main reason is that it didn't fit with the characters I created in this Universe. In this story Garrett has proven himself to be loyal by not betraying everyone to Hand and Quinn while Ward hasn't. If I had thought that if I made Ward Hydra would contradict his character that I have created then I wouldn't do it but I don't believe it does, especially once you understand his reasons, Garrett on the other hand would. You will understand a lot more about Ward after this chapter and I hope that you get why I've chosen to do things the way I have.

* * *

Skye is so worried that she can hear her heart beating in her ears when the door opens.

"Skye it's Aunt Maria."

"Oh thank god." Skye says lowering her bow, "I've never been so happy to hear your voice." Skye informs her Aunt as she walks in.

"Bring him in." Maria orders.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait." Skye says as she raises her bow one more as three people wheel in Fury who is on a stretcher.

"Skye, it's okay. They're here to save Fury." Maria tells her surprised to see Skye switching between aiming her bow at each of three people that are with her.

"Give me your names." Skye instructs.

"Skye." Maria requests, wondering why Skye is reacting the way she is.

"Not a single person is getting past me until you give me your names." Skye tells them, "Names" she repeats and Maria nods and the three people say the names.

"Okay, come in." Skye says lowering her bow once more and allowing the people to pass.

"You know where Medical is, get him there." Maria orders and once she does Skye hugs her.

"How much do you know?" Skye asks her aunt.

"Deep shadow conditions means that S.H.I. is compromised and if Fury was hurt we were to make it look like he died to every single person. That's why he's here; to the rest of the world Nick Fury is dead, and for now it's got to stay like that." Maria explains.

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn't just compromised." Skye tells her Aunt, "Hydra has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D at the highest level and their leader is Alexander Pierce." Skye explains.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks her niece, now understanding why she acted the way she did.

"Positive." Skye answers, "Not counting you, me, Nicky, and those doctors, there are only thirteen people who I know for sure aren't Hydra." Skye reveals, "And one person who is." Skye reveals, "Ward's Hydra." Skye says each word causing her pain to speak.

"Oh, Skye." Maria says torn between shock, anger, betrayal, and sympathy for her niece.

"I can't think about that at the moment, I've got to find the rest of my family and help them." Skye tells her.

"No." Maria tells her, "I may not know everything but until I speak to Fury you are not to go anywhere, clear?" Maria asks her niece.

"Clear." Skye responds, clearly not likeing that.

"Good." Maria tells her, "Fill me in on everything you know." Maria requests.

"How much time have you got?" Skye asks curious.

"Until his surgery is finished." Maria reveals.

"Then I'll give you the cliff notes." Skye responds and the pair head back to the main part of the base.

* * *

Several hours have passed since Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Coulson arrived at Clint's abandoned building. In that time they have decided that they wouldn't do anything about the drive until Steve gets back. They have all changed into the clothes that Clint gave them as well as doing a check on what they actually have.

"It's been over seven hours. We should work on tracking Steve." Coulson comments

"No need, I'm here." Steve says.

"What happened to you?" Clint asks seeing his friend.

"S.H.I.E.L.D tack team, falling several stories and a plane." Steve reveals.

"You hurt?" Melinda ask.

"Nah..." He reveals, "I know more about Skye." He reveals.

"What?" Everyone else ask.

"She arrived at the Triskelion, interrupted a meeting Fury was having with Peirce and they left together." Steve reveal, "Apparently Peirce has teams out looking for her but they haven't found her."

"Definitely seems like Fury told her to disappear." Clint comments.

"Did you tell Peirce anything?" Melinda asks and Steve shakes his head.

"Fury said not to trust people." He points out.

"And you're trusting us anyway?" Clint asks.

"We're family, you're not just people to me." Steve tells them, "What have you got on the drive?" he ask.

"Nothing, we were waiting for you." Coulson reveals, "We thought it would be a better idea if we did it together." He explains.

"That guy, the shooter, how do you to know him?" Steve asks looking between Melinda and Natasha, "And don't say you don't because I saw the looks you got on your faces."

"He's a legend." Melinda tells Steve, "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists but those who do…"

"Call him the Winter Solider; he's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years." Natasha finishes, "He's a ghost, and you'll never find him."

"You two have though." Steve says looking at Melinda and Natasha, then at Coulson and Clint who look just as interested as he is.

"It was in 2006. Istanbul." Melinda reveals.

"Are you seriously going to tell us what went down there?" Clint asks surprised and both Natasha and Melinda nod, "Finally." He comments as what happened in Istanbul is something that has been bugging him for years.

"A team of scientists, from, we never did find out where, wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D and bring their work with them." Melinda reveals, "Fury needed a small extraction team, to go in completely off book and get them, and we're the best extraction team there is." Melinda explains.

"We had to get them out by road, not air, which we did, but I guess whoever they were working for didn't want them to switch teams." Natasha tells them, "Or maybe whoever they were working for didn't want them talking to Fury, which is exactly what they wanted to do. I don't know." Natasha adds, "Once Melinda and I got them out two other agents joined our transport as extra cover; which was when things went south."

"We were hit by the Winter Solider, not that we knew it at the time." Melinda explains, "The other agents were killed and we realised that one of us would have to protect the scientists and get them away and the other would have to face him." Melinda explains.

"Melinda went to face him and I was going to get the scientists out." Natasha explains.

"I fought him, I wanted to give Tasha as much time as possible to get the scientists to safety, but I didn't give her much; he was strong, too strong." Melinda admits, "I didn't think I was going to survive, but instead of breaking my neck like I expected he just shot me, once in the leg and once in the lower chest." Melinda reveals and both Coulson and Clint are shocked about that.

"Why don't I know this?" Coulson asks

"You two were away, and we were fighting at the time." Melinda tells him, "I was healing and in admin by the time you got back and when we made up, at the time I didn't see the point in telling you." Melinda tells him.

"I did my best to protect the scientists but he crossed them off one by one, until there was just one left. I was firing at him but it was like the bullets had no effect. I was using my body to protect the last scientist so he shot through me to get him." Natasha continues, "Then he disappeared. I think because the mission was done, I assumed that the only reason that he left Melinda and I alive was because we weren't the mission." Natasha reveals, "I tried to get to Melinda, but I couldn't."

"And I couldn't get to Tasha." Melinda adds.

"Maria was running back end and I guess she realised that something happened when we didn't get to the meet point, so she disobeyed orders and came in with a medical team and saved both our lives." Natasha explains, "Linda had to talk her through how to re-inflate a lung while she was struggling to breath and Maria did it, without losing it once. That was when I knew, without a doubt, that Maria was one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D agents there was, or could be." Natasha tells the others.

"Going after him is a dead end, we've tried." Melinda reveals, "Like Tasha said, he's a ghost."

"Then we should find out what he wants." Clint says, "Let's get into that drive." He says and the others nod.

"Let's go." Steve says and after Natasha gives everyone one of the weapons, and a gadget for herself, they leave the building.

* * *

Back at the plane, Fitz, Simmons and Ward are just waking up and walking into the kitchen.

"Are they back yet?" Simmons asks Ward.

"Doesn't look like it." Ward responds.

"What do you think has happened?" Fitz asks

"I don't know." Ward lies, "But I think for now we should just stay here and wait." He tells them.

"Should we go to the Triskelion?" Simmons ask.

"No, Coulson said to stay here." Ward tells her, "Until we hear otherwise that's what we should do." He tells them, "I'll be downstairs." He says.

"I worried Fitz." Simmons tells her boyfriend.

"I know, so am I." Fitz responds.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Maria and the medical team arrived at the base and Skye has explained, in detail, what she knows,

"And then we went our separate ways." Skye explains, "I should have used my force field to protect us both."

"No, you did the right thing, with how strong you had to make it, it would have taken too much out of you to make it big enough for both of you for how long you needed it." Maria tells her.

"He has to be okay." Skye says looking to where Fury is being operated on, "I wish I had Jem to explain to me exactly what all his injuries mean." Skye says, as while she can use her power to determine the injuries she doesn't understand what they mean.

"Fitz and Simmons are on the bus with Ward." Maria realises horrified, "I told Coulson to leave them behind." She says knowing now that Fitz and Simmons are alone with a Hydra agent because of her.

"Jem and Fitzy are fine." Skye assures her aunt, "Ward won't hurt them unless he is ordered to, which I know without a doubt, isn't going to happen." She assures her aunt, "They're safe."

"Good." Maria comments, "I may not get along with Ward..." Maria begins to say.

"Understatement." Skye comments remembering how many times on the sky trip the two of them fought.

"But I though he cared about you, and John, and Fitz, and Simmons." Maria says ignoring Skye's previous comment, "I wouldn't have picked him for Hydra."

"Hydra's everywhere, a lot of people aren't who we thought they were." Skye comments, "And he does care about us." Skye says to her own surprises, "He just cares about and owes her more." She adds.

"Who's her?" Maria asks.

"His sister, I didn't even know he had a sister." Skye says surprised. Even though she has promised herself that she wouldn't use her powers to know personal things about the people she cares about this is different; she uses her powers to find out what she wants to know about Ward.

"He has a sister who is fifteen years older than him." Skye reveals, "She was taken away before Grant was born, before their brother was born, and she was adopted by..., of course." Skye says realising that it makes sense now.

"Of course what?" Maria asks interested

"The Peirce family." Skye reveals, "She was adopted by the Peirce family."

"Grace." Maria realises, "Grace Peirce, she's Ward's sister."

"Yes." Skye responds, "Once she grew up and became a scientist for Hydra she went searching for her birth family, and she found Grant and their brothers." Skye tells Maria, "Once she discovered what their parents and brother were doing to Grant and their brother she killed their parents, and Grant killed his brother, he was a teenager." Skye says shocked, "She took both Grant and his brother in and moulded them into Hydra, made Grant into both a killer and someone that S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't be able to resist." Skye explains, "Grace and Peirce wanted Uncle John to recruit Ward because they knew how much Nicky trusts him and they wanted someone in a position to report on the kind of things that he does; things that he wouldn't tell Peirce but would tell the agents that he trained." Skye reveals, "He's conflicted but his loyalty is to his sister." Skye tells her Aunt, "But it could have gone another way."

"But it didn't." Maria says reaching out and grabbing her niece's hands, "He is who he is now Skye, I'm not saying that people can't change because I know that they can but they have to desperately want to, and from what you've said Ward doesn't want to, you can't save him if he doesn't want to be saved."

"I know." Skye says pulling away, "Let's talk about something else, please." Skye requests almost desperately

"You look tired." Maria tells her, knowing better than to push Skye when she has made it clear that she doesn't want to talk about something.

"I'm fine." Skye responds.

"Go get some sleep Skye, I'll wake you if anything happens." Maria tells her.

"If I go to sleep, I'm not going to wake for a while." Skye admits, "And at the moment me sleeping for an extended period of time isn't good for anyone, I've got to push through the exhaustion." She reveals as she picks up a magazine, "Don't even try to talk me out of this." She tells her aunt before she can say anything.

"Okay, I won't." Maria responds with a sigh.

"Good." Skye responds and she looks down at her magazine and she begins to read it, "Did you see my parents?"

"Yeah, I did." Maria responds.

"How they doing?" Skye asks as even though she can use her power to find out she wants to hear it from Maria.

"Okay, considering everything." Maria response, "They are with your uncles and aunt." She tells her.

"Good, that's good, they shouldn't be alone, any of them." Skye comments and she goes back to reading her magazine.

* * *

Since leaving Clint's safe house Steve, Natasha, Melinda, Coulson and Clint have driven to a nearby mall.

"We'll have nine minutes once we insert the drive before S.H.I.E.L.D finds us, so we have to be quick." Natasha tells the others.

"We can't all go in together, it will draw to much attention to us." Clint comments.

"Linda and I will go in." Natasha says, "We're less noticeable than you three." She comments.

"You two stand out the most." Clint comments and both Melinda and Natasha roll their eyes.

"To some, but we're the best at staying hidden." Melinda says and her and Natasha get out of the car without another word to the other three.

"So I guess we're waiting here." Steve comments.

"Seems like it." Coulson response.

* * *

As Skye continues to read her magazine Maria continues to watch her niece because she is worried about how much of a toll using her powers is having on her.

"I know how much you're worried about me." Skye says looking up at her Aunt, "But I'm okay." She tells her.

"If you insist." Maria responds as the doctors come out from the operating room, "How did it go?" Maria asks the doctors.

"We've treated all his injuries, he should wake in the next few hours." One of the doctors replies, "I will stay to monitor him and the others will go back, they've been away for too long." The doctor tells Maria and Skye.

"Thank you." Maria tells the doctors and they nod; one goes back to Fury while the others leave the bunker.

"Finally, good news." Skye says relieved that her godfather is okay.

* * *

After leaving the guys in the car Melinda and Natasha make their way to the Apple store in the mall.

"Chances of you getting into it?" Melinda asks her friend.

"Depends how good they were." Natasha responds, "I can get into most things but I would prefer if Skye was here too."

"So would I." Melinda responds, the worry for her daughter clear in her voice.

"Nine minutes starting now." Natasha responds as she puts the drive into the computer.

"So is the person who designed this smarter than you or what?" Melinda asks her friend curious a couple of minutes later.

"Slightly." Natasha admits, "There seems to be an AI that is rewriting itself to counter my commands." Natasha explains.

"If you can't find out what is on the drive then try finding out where the files came from." Melinda suggests.

"Already working on it." Natasha responds, "How long?"

"Three minute left." Melinda responds.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" A store worker asks coming up to them.

"Nah, we're fine. We're looking for the perfect weekend away destination, we've been wanting to have a girls weakened for months." Melinda lies.

"Oh, well If I can help let me know." He tells her.

"Thanks, we will." Melinda says with a half-smile as the guy walks away.

"Girls weekend?" Natasha asks as Melinda turns back around to face her.

"First thing I thought of." Melinda responds, "Have you got it?" She asks checking her watch.

"Yep, let's go." Natasha says and the pair leave the store.

"We've got company." Melinda notes a minute later.

"I see." Natasha responds.

"Chatty best friends, caught up in their own world?" Melinda asks and Natasha nods and they turn slightly so that they are looking right at each other and begin to have a very quick conversation about basically nothing.

Natasha and Melinda continue their chatting friends act until they are on the escalator. When they get on the see Rumlow.

Knowing that she never has to explain what she is doing to Melinda, as they have known each other long enough to just go along with it, Natasha turns around and kisses Melinda. She knows that public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, especially if it happens to be two people of the same gender; closed minded people get even more uncomfortable and judgmental.

"You know Rumlow was staring right at us." Melinda points out as they exit off the elevator and continue to walk.

"Yep, but the genius didn't even bother to look at our faces." Natasha comments.

"He's never been the most observant of agents." Melinda comments as they exit the mall and head to where the boys are waiting in the car.

"Drive." Natasha says as she gets in the passenger seat and Melinda gets in the back with Coulson and Clint.

"What did you find?" Coulson asks.

"I couldn't get any of the information but I got the location of where the program was created." Natasha reveals.

"Where?" Steve asks.

"Camp Lehigh, Wheaton, New Jersey." Natasha answers, "Steve, what is it?" she asks noticing the look her friend has gotten on his face.

"I know it." Steve answers.

"It's where you were trained." Coulson comments.

"Yeah it was." Steve confirms.

"Guess we're going to New Jersey then." Clint comments.

"We have to." Melinda answers, "We need to know what is going on."

"I'm not disagreeing." Clint comments, "But I'm going to try and get some sleep on the way, I have a feeling that we are going to need it."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of this story. AGENTS OF SHIELD HAS BEEN RENIWED FOR SEASON TWO AND AGENT CARTER IS GETTING A SHOW IF YOU HAVENT HEARD, THAT NEWS MADE MY DAY.

**To Alex:** first don't feel bad about giving me critism about something that you feel differently about I actually find it interesting to see it from others points of view, so if you feel like talking more feel free to PM me or just leave a response in the review. Secondly while I always liked the idea of Ward and Skye together I wouldn't say I shipped them but that being said the only couple I truly ship on AOS is Philinda, in regards to everyone else I don't mind who they end up with.

Now even if I hadn't made Ward evil in this story I wouldn't have put him and Skye together, at least at the beginning, because at the moments Skye has memories of being with him and loving him and memories of him taking care of her when she was a baby and child, and so does Ward, so I thought it would be odd to have them together like that, right away or even at all. I couldn't honestly say that the fact that Ward is Hydra in cannon affected me because I'm not even sure it has influenced me in some way. But as answer to your question no I don't 'ship' SkyeWard but as I said I never really did and the main reason it is in this series is because I know how much readers would like and it fit in the beginning.

In regards to Ward in the show personally I would like Ward to be the 'big bad' in season 2 before getting a Natasha or Spike from Buffy, like redemption arch, I honestly think that it could be good story telling but I don't think he is at that point yet, but that's just my opinion.

Other reasons besides the ones I have already said about why Garrett isn't Hydra while Ward is, is because I made both Sitwell and Blake bad and I didn't really want to have Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint being betrayed by another friend, plus I wanted to show how Ward's betray affects the person who is like a father to him.

Sorry for the long reply.

* * *

For several hours Skye and Maria sit by Fury's bedside waiting for him to wake. Even though she really didn't want to Skye has fallen asleep and is still asleep when Fury wakes.

"How you feeling?" Maria asks her boss and friend when he wakes.

"Like crap." Fury answers, "Update?"

"You're dead." Maria tells him, "As far as everyone else in the world is concerned you're dead. Skye's filled me in on what she knows, Phil, Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Steve are off the grid and half of S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for them and Skye." She explains.

"How long has she been asleep for?" Fury asks noticing Skye.

"A few hours." Maria answers.

"Use the system to get Garrett here, then go and find Coulson, May, Romanoff, Barton and the Captain." Fury instructs.

"Yes Sir." Hill says and she gets up.

"What's the system?" Skye asks having been woken by the voices because she desperately wanted not to fall asleep.

"There are seven agents that I have a way of getting in touch with, and giving instructions to, that cannot be traced." Fury explains, "From what you've said we're going to need all hands on deck."

"That we are." Skye confirms, "How you doing?"

"I want Hydra out of my organization, that's how I'm doing." Fury responds.

* * *

Steve, Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Coulson have been driving for several hours on the way to New Jersey. Steve is pretty sure that he is the only one awake. He looks over and sees that Natasha has fallen asleep, then looks to the back seat and he has to stop himself from jumping; he expected to find Coulson, Clint and Melinda asleep, though only Coulson and Clint are. Melinda on the other hand is sitting up wide awake.

"I thought you were asleep." Steve says to Melinda in a quiet voice.

"Sleep's not something I get a lot of." Melinda tells her friend, "But if you want to sleep I can take over driving." She offers.

"No, I'm fine." Steve responds, "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you sleep?" he asks curious.

"My past." Melinda answers simply, "And right now because I'm worried about my daughter." Melinda comments as what she wants the most now, even more than she wants to know what is going on with S.H.I.E.L.D she wants to know where her daughter is and whether she is okay.

"Skye's smart, and she can look after herself, so until we know otherwise we've got to assume that she is okay." Steve tells her, "I'm not a parent so I don't know what you're feeling, and I know it's not the same but I'm worried too, and I will help you find her." Steve tells his friend.

"Thank you Steve." Melinda responds and Steve gives her a grin in the mirror.

"I saw Peggy yesterday." Steve reveals a few minutes later.

"How is she?" Melinda asks intrested.

"Getting sicker." Steve answers, "You might want to go see her at some point soon." Steve tells his friend, leaving what they both know to be true unsaid because it doesn't need to be.

"I think I will." Melinda responds, "When we're not being hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda responds and the pair drift into silence.

* * *

It has been several hours since Fury woke up and he has only just fallen back asleep. Skye who has decided to let her godfather sleep in piece has gotten up from the chair that she was sitting in and has headed out into the other part of the room. When she gets there she sees her aunt getting stuff together.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks curious as she walks over to her.

"Going to find your parents, and Clint, Natasha and Steve." Maria tells her.

"Okay, I'm coming." Skye says walking over and grabbing her stuff.

"No, you've got to stay here Skye." Maria tells her, "You're safer here plus Garrett and Tripp will be here soon and they need to be filled in on what's going on."

"They are going out of their minds with worry Aunt Maria, I can't keep doing that to them." Skye tells her, "I need to come with you." She tells her then realises something, "Why couldn't you use the system you used to get Uncle John and Tripp here with Mom and Dad?"

"Because of what they know then it's very likely that they would have ignored the system and become even harder to find." Maria tells her.

"Then let me come with you." Skye tells her Aunt, "I can easily find them."

"No, it's too dangerous for you to leave this place until we have a plan." Maria tells her.

"I don't like being useless, I want to help Aunt Maria, I need to help." Skye says stressing the need.

"You're not useless, tell me the best place to meet up with them and I'll go there." Maria tells her.

"Give me a minute." Skye requests and they are both silent for about two minutes, "In a few hours' time." Skye tells her Aunt, "They are going to get arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D, no Hydra, after a battle with that guy who blew up Nicky's car." Skye tells her Aunt, "There will be a news helicopter around so Hydra will put them all into one van instead of shooting them on the spot." Skye reveals, "They will be taken a short distance away to under a bridge, you've got to get them out by then otherwise they will be shot." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Get them out before the bridge, got it." Maria tells her niece, "When he wakes Fury will be the dictionary definition of a bad patient. Try and get him to do what the doctor is telling him to do." Maria request.

"If he won't listen to the doctor what makes you think he'll listen to me?" Skye asks curious.

"You underestimate what you can make people do." Maria tells her, "John should be here soon but until then it's just you, Fury, and the doctor, stay alert." Maria tells her.

"I will." Skye tells her, "Hang on does that mean that I have to be the one who tells Uncle John about Ward?" Skye asks, "Because I don't need my powers to tell me that finding out Ward is Hydra is going to break his heart, he considers Ward to be his son" Skye reminds her Aunt, "You're his best friend, he'll take it better from you. You should stay and wait for Uncle John, I'll go find Mom, Dad, Uncle Clint, Uncle Steve and тетя Наташа." Skye tells her Aunt.

"I know that finding out about Ward is going to hurt John, and I wish I could be here when he finds out but I can't." Maria tells Skye, "You are on the top of Hydra's most wanted list and who knows what they will do if they get you, stay here where you are safe, please Skye." Maria request.

"Fine." Skye says reluctantly, "Be careful." She tells her aunt.

"I will." Maria responds giving her niece a hug before leaving.

After a sigh Skye grabs one of the magazines that she hasn't read and heads back into Fury's room.

* * *

A couple of hours after Melinda and Steve had their conversation, Clint, Coulson and Natasha are awake and the group have arrived at Camp Lehigh.

"Have you ever been back here?" Coulson asks Steve as Natasha and Melinda break the gate open and Clint grabs his bow and quiver just in case.

"No." Steve says as they enter the camp.

"Stay together or split up?" Clint asks.

"Stay together." Natasha responds as she pulls out the gadget she took from Clint's supplies.

For ten minutes everyone looks around as Natasha uses the device she brought to see if there is any signals coming from anywhere.

"There is nothing here." Natasha comments, "The place is a dead end."

"Steve, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Clint asks.

"Yeah I am." Steve responds and the two former soldiers head towards what looks like a bunker.

"Do you two want to explain what you are seeing that the rest of us aren't?" Natasha asks as she, Melinda and Coulson follow them.

"This is a munitions bunker and it's way too close to the barracks." Clint explains as Steve uses his shield to break through the padlock on the door.

After exchanging a look the group makes their way inside where they find what looks like an abandoned office with a S.H.I.E.L.D sign on the wall.

"This is where S.H.I.E.L.D started." Melinda realises, "When I asked Peggy all she would say was that it was somewhere important." Melinda tells the others.

"Where I started." Steve mutters to himself.

"Let's see what we can find." Clint says, "I would bet anything that the programs came from here." He comments.

"There is another office over here." Coulson calls out to the others and they walk over and enter the office together. "Howard Stark." Coulson says noticing one of the pictures on the wall.

"Peggy." Melinda says and she looks at Steve who is staring at the picture.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Clint says and everyone walks over to him.

Steve, who sees why Clint called them over, moves the shelf out of the way to reveal an elevator.

"Secret elevator in a secret office, that never means anything good." Coulson comments and the five make their way into the elevator.

"Any idea how we're going to get it to move?" Steve asks the others.

"Give me a minute." Natasha says as she uses a gadget to find out the code to get the elevator working.

"The file couldn't have come from here, this equipment is ancient." Melinda comments as she steps out of the elevator and her, Steve and Natasha head to the middle of the room while Coulson and Clint look around.

"Well let's see." Natasha says as she places the drive into a very modern looking USB port hub. Once she places it into the hub a initiate system request comes up on the screen.

"Y.E.S. spells yes." Natasha comments.

"Rogers, Steven Grant. May, Melinda Qiaolian. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna." The computer says.

"What? How can computers this old be running facial rec?" Clint asks as he and Coulson walk up behind Melinda, Natasha and Steve,

"Barton, Clinton Frances. Coulson, Philipp James." The computer finishes, "And I am not running facial recognition."

"Then what are you?" Coulson asks.

"When Captain Rogers took me prisoner I was a man, but I am now so much more than that." The computer replies, an image of a man appearing on the screen.

"Zola." Steve says shocked.

"You know him?" Clint asks.

"Are you talking about Armin Zola? Who worked for The Red Skull?" Coulson asks, knowing who Steve is talking about because Captain America history is something he is an expert on. "He died decades ago."

"Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving. On two hundred thousand feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain." Zola informs the group.

"Creepy." Clint comments.

"How did you get into S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks confused.

"Operation Paper Clip." Melinda realises.

"What?" Steve asks.

"It was an S.H.I.E.L.D initiative to recruit Nazi scientists with strategic value." Natasha explains.

"Hydra was defeated, so what are you up to?" Coulson asks.

"Hydra is never defeated." Zola responds, "Cut off one head, two more take it's place. Seventy years ago we realises that humanity could not be trusted with it's own freedom, but if you try to take it by force they resist. So for seventy years we grew inside you. Hydra has been secretly feeding crises, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed." Zola says and example of that appears on the screen.

"No, that's impossible." Coulson says shocked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D would have stopped you." Natasha adds.

"Accidents will happen." Zola says as a newspaper article of Howard and Maria Stark's death appears on the screen, "Hydra created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice it's freedom to gain it's security."

"That will never happen, there will always be people willing to fight back." Clint tells him.

"Those people will be dealt with." Zola tells Clint, "Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum"

Steve who is watching the whole thing in compete shock gets so angry at that that he punches one of the screens.

"As I was saying." Zola says moving to another one.

"What's on the drive?" Melinda asks.

"An algorithm, but none of you will be around long enough to see what it does." Zola responds as the doors shut too fast for Steve to get his shield in the way.

"Missile inbound." Natasha reveals.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Melinda asks and Natasha nods.

"How long?" Clint asks.

"Thirty seconds." Natasha responds as Clint fires an arrow at the roof which he uses to explode a small hole, only big enough for two.

"You two run, I'll protect Melinda and Natasha and catch up." Steve tells Clint, who nods and he uses another arrow and his bow to get him and Coulson out of the building as Steve, Melinda and Natasha go below and are protected by Steve's shield.

* * *

Clint and Coulson just make it out of the building as the missile hits and even though neither of them want to they start running they do, as they know that due to the fact that both Melinda and Natasha are quite small Steve can protect both of them with his shield.

* * *

Ten minutes after the bombing Steve, carrying Natasha, and Melinda catches up with Clint and Coulson.

"Is she okay?" Clint asks more than concerned when he sees that Steve is carrying Natasha who is just staring to wake up.

"I'm okay." Natasha responds, "Just a little banged up." She says jumping out of Steve's arms.

"We all are." Melinda responds.

"We need to get somewhere to lay low." Clint comments.

"We're not far from Tony's." Steve points out.

"We can't. After the last two years the first places they are going to check for us is anywhere with connections to Tony Stark." Natasha tells Steve, "We can't even go to our safe houses because they may have been compromised."

"What we need is to go to a place, or a person, who we can trust but that we don't have an obvious connection to." Melinda explains.

"I know just the place." Steve realises.

"Then lead the way Captain." Coulson tells him and that's just what Steve does.

* * *

It has been several hours since Maria left and Fury has been asleep for the whole time.

"Proximity alert." The voice says, waking Fury. Even though it is most likely going to be Garrett and Tripp showing up Skye runs out of the room, grabs her bow and arrows as she passes and heads to the door.

Skye has her bow draw and is prepared to fire when the door opens and John and Tripp walk in.

"Skye?" Garrett says surprised, "Do you want to explain what is going on?"

"Skye? As in Skye Coulson?" Tripp asks confused as Skye lowers her bow, "Aren't you meant to be a little kid?"

"Cliff notes; when I defeated the Clairvoyant it caused me to take in energy which would have killed me if I wasn't de aged. So I was de aged and my ageing was accelerated." Skye explains simply, knowing that she can trust Tripp so she doesn't watch what she said.

"Do you remember everything?" Tripp asks curious.

"You were there when I broke my arm." Skye tells him and Tripp gets a shocked look on his face.

"Okay, enough with educating Tripp, do you want to explain what is going on? Why my badge suddenly told me coordinates?" Garrett asks interested.

"Follow me." Skye requests and she leads Tripp and Garrett into the sitting area of the bunker, "You might want to sit down." Skye tells the two.

"That bad?" Tripp asks as she sits down.

"Worse." Skye answers taking a deep breath as she puts her bow down on the table "Hydra has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D at the highest level." Skye reveals.

"You're joking." Tripp comments shocked.

"I wish I was." Skye responds.

"How do you know?" Garrett asks.

"My powers, plus they tried to have Nicky killed." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Powers?" Tripp asks confused at the same time that Garrett asks, "Is Fury okay?"

"Nicky's in the other room recovering, but the rest of the world, including Mom, Dad, Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа, and Uncle Steve, believe that he is dead." Skye reveals.

"Where are you parents?" Garrett asks interested.

"On the run form Hydra." Skye answers, "They have the honour of being on the top of Hydra's most wanted list along with me." Skye explains, "Aunt Maria left a couple of hours ago to go get them."

"Why are you on Hydra's most wanted list?" Tripp asks interested trying to understand just what is going on.

"Because they know I was with Nicky when they tried to kill him the first time." Skye tells him, "And they want me to use my powers for them or find a way to get my power out of me to use it for themselves." Skye explains.

"We won't let that happen." Garrett says, "Your powers are too powerful for them to get their hands on." He tell her.

"What are your powers?" Tripp asks again.

"I have an excess of electrical energy inside of me which I can push out of me and control to do different things." Skye explains, "In addition to that I can also know pretty much anything including the future." Skye reveals and she hears a shocked gasp from Tripp, "Don't ask me how exactly or what the energy is because I don't know that, something which I don't say often." Skye admits as she has been trying to find out more of her power but she hasn't had much luck, "What I do know is that the Clairvoyant put the energy into me when he kidnapped me when I was a baby in hopes of raising me to be a weapon against S.H.I.E.L.D but one of his employees rescued me before that could happen." Skye explains.

"Now do you get why we can't let Hydra get their hands on her?" Garrett asks and Tripp nods, still shocked about what is going on, "Is their a plan?"

"The others have found out some very interesting information, they have a plan. We've got to wait for them." Skye explains knowing now that she has to tell Garrett the hard part, "When I first told Nicky about Hydra I told him that I could write him a list about who was Hydra but it would take too long so instead he said names and I would say whether they are Hydra or trustworthy." Skye explains, "One of the names he gave me are Hydra." Skye tells tehm.

"Who?" Tripp and Garrett ask together, "Who's Hydra?" Garrett asks.

"I'm sorry Uncle John." Skye says looking directly at her uncle, "But it's Ward, Ward's Hydra." She says and then she waits for the aftermath.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of this story.

* * *

"No, he can't be." Garrett says shocked.

"He is, I'm sorry." Skye tells her uncle as she knows how much this is hurting him.

"No, your powers are wrong. I have known that kid since he was eighteen years old, he can't be Hydra." Garrett says refusing to believe the truth.

"My powers aren't wrong." Skye tells her uncle, "He's Hydra."

"No, he can't be." Garrett says, "I know that he didn't have the easiest life, but he can't be Hydra."

"Do you know who his sister is?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"Yes, he doesn't like to broadcast it but I know." Garrett tells her wondering why she changed the subject.

"Alexander Pierce is the leader of Hydra." Skye reveals, "From the time his sister took him in she has been training Grant to be Hydra." Skye reveals, "He doesn't completely believe in their ideals but he believes in her, his loyalty and devotion is to her." Skye explains, "She was his saviour."

"Alexander Pierce, head of the world Security Council, is head of Hydra? Are you serious?" Tripp asks shocked.

"I wish I wasn't." Skye tells him and they drift into silence.

"How long till the others get here?" Garrett asks.

"A couple of hours." Skye responds.

"Where is Ward?" Tripp asks.

"On the plane, before you say anything he won't do anything until he is ordered to, which he won't be for a while." She explains.

"Fury?" Garrett asks simply.

"Through there." Skye says pointing in the direction of the medical area.

"Are you okay?" Tripp asks concerned as he notices a flash of pain on Skye's face.

"Headache." Skye says simply as she sits down.

"There should be some aspirin around here, do you want me to find it?" He asks curious.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Skye says deciding not to mention that it's not the kind of headache that aspirin would help with.

* * *

After leaving Camp Lehigh, Clint stole a car so that they could get to where Steve suggested they go. They are near the place they are going to when they pull the car over deciding to go the rest of the way foot.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Melinda asks her friend.

"I trust him." Steve responds.

"That's good enough for me." Coulson responds and even though they look hesitant Melinda, Clint and Natasha nod.

* * *

For several minutes the group walk until they get to a house where Steve knocks. A couple of minutes later the door opens to reveal Sam Wilson.

"I'm sorry." Steve tells his new friend, "We need a place to lie low." He explains.

"Almost everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha explains.

"Not everyone." Sam says moving out of the way to allow the five to enter.

"Thank you." Steve says as they do, "You've met Natasha, this is Melinda, Phil, and Clint. Meet Sam Wilson" Steve introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Sam responds very confused about what is going on but realising that something pretty bad must be happening for them to show up.

"You're welcome to use the bathroom to clean up if you want." Sam offers.

"Thank you." Coulson responds.

* * *

Half an hour later Clint and Coulson are in the kitchen talking with Sam and helping him make breakfast. Steve is cleaning up a bit in the bathroom and Melinda and Natasha are sitting in silence in one of the bedrooms drying their hair, neither of them feeling much like talking and they both know that they don't need to when they are together. It's Steve who notices them when he exits the bathroom and walks over and sits across from them.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks the pair, as he has known them both long enough to know that something is wrong and even though they may not want to talk, it could help them.

"All of us joined S.H.I.E.L.D for different reasons." Natasha reveals, "Coulson and Clint joined because of Nick, he recruited them both, saved them both. They might not be showing it, but they aren't doing to good, their world's imploded in a day, all of ours has." Natasha explains, "I thought I was going straight, but I guess I just traded the KGB for Hydra." Natasha explains, "And Linda…" Natasha starts and Melinda continues,

"I joined because of Peggy." Melinda says, "Because of everything she did for me, everything she wanted S.H.I.E.L.D to be, I wanted to be a part of that." Melinda explains, "S.H.I.E.L.D was her life's work, one of the most important things to her. If she knew what it had become, what is was inside…" Melinda begins to say but she trails of not sure if she should say anymore for Steve's sake.

"It would break her heart." Steve finishes, not needing Melinda to.

"We've got to stop Hydra." Melinda says, "For Peggy and Howard and every other good agent who gave their lives for this, but more than that, we've got to do this for ourselves." Melinda says and Steve smiles.

"Nicely said." Steve tells her, "It's nice to know who we're actually fighting."

"Well I'm in." Natasha says.

"Guys, food's ready." Clint says sticking his head into the room.

"We'll be right out." Steve responds, "Shall we?" He asks and he allows Melinda and Natasha to stand up and exit first.

"We need a plan." Natasha comments as the three walk into the kitchen.

"Can we eat first?" Clint asks.

"We can eat while we figure out a plan." Melinda comments.

"First we've got to figure out who could have authorised the missile." Steve comments.

"Alexander Peirce would be the only one who could." Coulson reveals, "And from what you said he's the only one who knew for sure that Skye was with Nick." He comments.

"Who's Skye?" Sam asks curious.

"Our daughter." Melinda and Coulson reply, "She's missing." Coulson explains.

"Or off the grid." Clint comments, "There is a chance that like us she has just gotten herself off the grid." He reminds them.

"That's what we've got to hope for." Natasha tells the others surprising them by the word 'hope' coming out of her mouth, "Until we get more information that's what we've got to assume." Natasha tells them, "What we need is more information."

"Do you know where Fury got the drive from?" Coulson asks Steve.

"We got it." Natasha tells him, "Off the Lemurian Star." She explains.

"Where Agent Harrison was the only senior agent on board." Steve remembers.

"Since when did Agent Harrison leave the academy?" Clint asks surprised.

"Months ago." Steve answers then realises, "Right after Hand and Quinn were sent to the Fridge." He realises.

"And she was sent to the Triskelion?" Coulson asks and Steve nods, "That's odd; the open position would be at the Hub not the Triskelion." He comments.

"Looks like we need to have a chat with her." Steve comments, "But how do five of the most wanted people in the country kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D agent in broad daylight?" he asks.

"You don't." Sam says handing them a folder,

"What is this?" Coulson asks.

"My resume." Sam responds.

"Is this Riley?" Steve asks looking at the picture and Sam nods, "I thought you said you were a pilot."

"I never said pilot." Sam answers.

"I knew your name sounded familiar." Coulson comments, "I remember reading all about the mission, you did good, but I'm sorry about what it cost you." He tells him and Sam gives him a small nod in response.

"I can't ask you to do this, you got out for a reason Sam." Steve tells him.

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in." Sam responds.

"There is only one set of these left right?" Melinda asks remembering reading one of the reports when she was in admin.

"Yes." Sam answers, "Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall." He tells them.

"Not a problem." Steve comments when he notices the look that Clint, Melinda and Natasha exchanged.

* * *

Back at Fury's secret base Garrett is still in with Fury while Skye and Tripp are sitting out in the main part of the base.

"So who is Commander Hill brining with her?" Tripp asks curious, "That's who you meant by Aunt Maria, right?"

"Yeah." Skye answers, "She's going to get my parents, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Steve Rogers." Skye explains.

"And you said they have a plan?" Tripp asks.

"Well they're about to get the idea for their plan" Skye explains.

"If you know the plan they are going to get why don't you just get them here before that?" Tripp ask.

"Because the only opening Aunt Maria will get is after they have already started to come up with the idea." Skye explains, "Now do you want to explain that look?" She asks curious.

"What look?" Tripp asks.

"The look you got on your face when I mentioned Uncle Steve. What was with it?" She asks curious.

"He saved my grandfathers life." Tripp explains, "My grandfather was a Howling Commando; I grew up hearing the stories, but I never met him."

"Wow." Skye says, "Impressive."

"Says the daughter of S.H.I.E.L.D legends, who is considered family to the Director, Deputy Director, a level seven agent and the Avengers." Tripp comments.

"I love my family, but I don't want to be treated differently because of who they are." Skye tells Tripp.

"I know how you feel." Tripp tells her, "It's why I don't broadcast who my grandfather is." He comments.

"You should tell Uncle Steve when he gets here." Skye tells him, "He likes hearing about what has become of the people he used to know, especially when it is someone who knew the person personally doing the telling." Skye explains.

"I might just do that then." Tripp comments.

* * *

It has been two hours since the group of six left Sam's house. In that time they have gotten Sam the falcon wings as well as finding Agent Harrison and discovering exactly what Hydra is planning. Due to the fact that there are now seven of them the group has obtained a minivan. Steve and Sam are in the front while Natasha and Melinda are in the middle row of seats with Agent Harrison and Coulson and Clint in the back.

"Peirce is going to kill me." Harrison comments.

"Steve the Helicrarriers are going to launch in sixteen hours, increase the speed." Clint requests from the back seat.

"You have no idea what Peirce is capable of, what he will do to me when he finds out…." Harrison begins to complain but before she can complain too much there is a large bang on the roof and a metal hand comes through the window, pulls her out and throws her. As Harrison is thrown out the person who everyone in the car, with the exception of Sam, realises to be the Winter Solider starts firing through the roof causing Natasha to jump forward and into Steve's lap and Melinda to jump back.

"Steve get Nat and Sam out, I've got Mels and Phil." Clint says as even though the Winter Solider was knocked off the car he comes aback and pulls out the steering wheel.

As the back window has been broken Clint uses that to fire an arrow through, his target is half way up the side of the supports of the bridge,

"Hold on tight." Clint requests and Melinda and Coulson grab onto him and, like a grappling hook, Clint, Melinda and Coulson swing out of the car while Steve gets Natasha and Sam out on his shield.

Coulson, Melinda and Clint land just in time to see Steve get blown over the bridge,

"Go help Nat, we've got Steve." Clint tells his sister and Melinda nods, and she runs to the other side of the bridge to help Natasha while Clint and Coulson get to the ground below to help Steve.

As Natasha is running away from the Winter Solider and firing over her shoulder Melinda fires back at him and as he is about to send a grenade right at her but Natasha grabs her around the waist and pulls her over the bridge with her but thankfully Natasha fires a grappling hook out of her bracelets so they land safely.

"Thanks." Melinda tells her friend.

"Cover." Natasha says simply and the two friends run and take cover behind a car and start firing at the Winter Solider.

"Ideas?" Melinda asks as he fires back.

"Vienna." Natasha responds.

"Perfect." Melinda responds, "Go, I'll be right behind you." She tells her.

On the others side of the road Clint and Coulson, who are getting support from on bridge from Sam, are dealing with all the Hydra agents around Steve so he can get out.

Like they had hoped, the Winter Solider fell for the trap, this enabled Natasha to get on his shoulders and try and chock him, while Melinda tries to fight him from the ground. But, just like when they fought him many years ago, they aren't quite as successful as they would like as they both get thrown into different car windscreens. Although Natasha is able to disengage his arm temporally allowing them time to get back on their feet and run.

While they are running the Winter Solider fires at them and Natasha gets hit in the shoulder and Melinda gets hit in the lower leg,

"Tasha." Melinda says worried when her friend fell forward, "I'm fine." Natasha assures her as Steve comes out of seemingly nowhere and starts to fight the Winter Solider.

As Steve starts to fight the Winter Solider, Melinda and Natasha help each other get to cover. Once they are there Melinda rips a bit of her top of and hands it to Natasha to put pressure on her shoulder while Natasha removes her belt and hands it to Melinda to help with her leg.

"We've got to help Steve." Melinda comments.

"I know, do you see what I see?" Natasha asks and Melinda nods. While Sam knocks the Winter Solider down Natasha fires the grenade launcher she found; at the same time Clint fires an explosive arrow.

"Finally." Melinda says to her brother and husband, glad they finally caught up.

"You guys okay?" Coulson ask concerned as the Winter Solider disappears and the six of them are surrounded.

* * *

Five minutes later the six of them are handcuffed in a van with three Hydra agents who are apart of S.H.I.E.L.D,

"It was him." Steve says still in compete shock about what he saw, "He looked right at me and he didn't even know who I am."

"How's that possible?" Sam asks.

"Do you think it's because of what Zola did to him? Before you rescued him?" Coulson asks his friend..

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Steve responds, "They must have found him after he fell." Steve tells the others, "Turned him into…" Steve begins to say but Natasha cuts him off.

"None of this is your fault Steve." She tells him.

"Even when I had nothing I had Bucky." Steve comments as both Coulson and Sam notice at the same time how much pain Melinda and Natasha are in even though they are doing their best not to show it.

"We need a doctor." Coulson comments.

"If we don't put pressure on their wounds they are going to bleed out." Sam comments, knowing that Natasha is more likely to than Melinda, because Melinda still has the belt around her leg.

"Nat?" Clint asks worried as he is furtherst away from Natasha so he can't see what is going on.

Before Natasha can respond one of the Hydra agents pull out what seems like a cattle prod and sticks it in one of the Hydra agents helmets then quickly does it to the other one,

"Ugh. That thing was squeezing my brain." Maria says as she removes the helmet to the others' surprise, "Who's this guy?" Maria asks as they feel the car come to a stop, "Forget it, we don't have time for that. Skye said I had to get you out before we stop under the bridge so that's what I'm doing." Maria says as she un does everyone's hand and ankle cuffs.

"You've seen Skye?" Coulson ask.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Maria says as she uses Fitz's invention to make a hole through the bottom of the car.

"Go." She tells everyone and one by one they make their way through the hole and into the tunnels below the street.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since their conversation about being legacies and Skye and Tripp are sitting in the same places they were earlier, except now they are playing poker with cards that Tripp found.

"How do you keep winning?" Tripp asks.

"My Mom taught me, and Peggy Carter taught her; there is no one better." Skye comments.

"I know." Tripp responds, "Peggy's my grandmother, and your mother baby sat me a few times when I was younger. I think once your Dad was there too." Tripp says to Skye's shock, but before she can say anything the proximity alert warning comes over the PA system so Skye stands up and grabs her bow.

"You know it's likely just your parents." Tripp comments.

"I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Skye responds as they make their way down the corridor, "How do I not know that my parents' babysat you?" Skye asks surprised.

"It was a long time ago, plus like I said, I don't like to broadcast who my family is." Tripp explains as they both raise their weapons.

"Skye it's us, get the doctor." Maria says as the outside door opens.

"Go." Skye tells Tripp and he nods and runs as the inside door opens and Maria, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Coulson, Sam and Melinda walk in Melinda being helped walk by Coulson and Sam as Clint holds pressure on Natasha's wound.

"I've missed you so much." Skye says hugging her parents being careful not to make her Mom's injuries worse.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asks concerned.

"I'm better than you guys." Skye responds.

"Give her your name." Maria says to Sam.

"Sam Wilson." Sam tells Skye confused but just going with it.

"Trustworthy." Skye responds.

"Two GSW, one to the shoulder one to the lower leg, they've both lost a lot of blood." Maria says as Tripp, the doctor and Garrett come down the hall, "They will want to see him first." Maria comments and Tripp, the doctor and Garrett nods.

Maria leads everyone towards the medical area where Fury is laying on his bed.

"About time." Fury comments when he sees them.

"How?" Coulson asks shocked.

"It's a long story." Skye tells him.

"Then start telling it." Clint tells his niece.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for your support of this story, it truly means a lot to me, more than I can put into words, I need you to know that.

* * *

As Fury, Skye and Maria explain what happened, and what Fury's injuries are, the doctor treats Natasha's injury while Tripp, the person present with the most medical training other than the doctor, treats Melinda's.

"How much do you know?" Coulson asks his daughter who he is sitting next to not wanting to go too far from her now that he has her back.

"I know everything you guys know but you don't know everything that I know." Skye tells them.

"We never do." Melinda tells her daughter, "But what are we missing now?" she asks curious.

For what feels like the hundredth time since she found out Skye takes a deep breath; it's as painful to reveal as it was the first time. Skye simply says, "Ward's Hydra."

"Jemma, Fitz, they are the plane alone with him." Clint says worried being the first one who react.

"They're safe, he won't hurt them until he gets orders to, which won't be for a while." Skye explains.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl, this can't be easy for you." Coulson tells his daughter, putting his own anger and betrayal aside because he realises how much this must be hurting his daughter.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Skye tells him, "His sister recruited him, she's Grace Peirce. She saved him from their abusive parents, who she was taken away from before he was born. His loyalty is to her over everything, including Hydra, but she is completely devoted to Hydra, any questions?" Skye asks not wanting to give the long explanation again, "Good, Tripp you've got the floor." Skye says.

"Really?" Tripp asks her surprised, "You want me to do this now? Don't you think waiting for a better time would be a better idea?"

"Please, we could all do with a distraction before the conversation we are about to have." Skye comments.

"Have I met you before?" Steve asks, "You look familiar." Steve says to Tripp as he has been watching him the entire time because there is something familiar

"See. Perfect timing." Skye tells him.

"May, don't push him, you know that more than anyone." Melinda tells her daughter as she knows that Tripp doesn't like to talk about his family at work; not because he's not proud, because he is, but because he doesn't want favouritism.

"It's fine, but I knew you were my favourite babysitter for a reason." Tripp comments and Melinda rolls her eyes, "You've never met me Captain, but you're reason my Grandparents were able to get together." Tripp explains, "My grandfather is Gabe Jones, and my Grandmother is Peggy Carter." He reveals to the surprise of Steve and Sam who are the only ones who didn't know, "And it is truly an honour to meet you." Tripp tells him.

"No, it's an honour for me to meet you." Steve says when he comes out of his shock.

"Okay you two can trade stories later, right now we've got to get a plan organized." Natasha says.

"We've got one, well technically its your's, but still." Skye says, "Aunt Maria, if you would." Skye says.

"Everyone follow me." Maria says and everyone with the exception of the doctor walks out to the meeting area and they all take their seats, "First is everyone up to date on what they need to know Skye?" Maria asks her niece curious.

"Everyone knows about Hydra, Peirce, Ward and the plan with the Helicarrier's, that's everything of importance." Skye says from where she is sitting between her parents.

"Not quite." Melinda says, "We don't know what you've been up to the last few days." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Or how you got that cut on your arm." Coulson tells her.

"It's simple. Once Nicky and I left the Triskelion we were attacked. Nicky ordered me to put up my force field, which is why the only injury I got was the cut on my arm and why Nicky was pretty badly hurt. It wasn't long after that that he showed up at your place." Skye says looking at her uncle. "Before we went our separate ways he told me to come here, which I did." Skye tells her parents, "I was alone until Aunt Maria showed up with several doctors and a dying Nicky. I've been here for the last two days because I, like practically everyone else in this room, am on the top of Hydra's most wanted list and until Tripp and Uncle John showed up a few hours ago I was reading magazines and keeping an eye on Nicky.' Skye explains simply, "Now plan." She says.

"We have to stop the launch it's as simple as that." Natasha tells everyone.

"Stopping it isn't going to be simple." Maria comments.

"The Council's not taking my calls." Fury says, "So we've got to breach S.H.I.E.L.D and the Helicarrier's and replace their target's with our own." Fury reveals showing the computer chips.

"We have to take out all three though." Skye reveals, "If we take out one or two then the remaining one will pick up the slack; it's all or nothing." Skye tells everyone.

"Hopefully we can salvage something of S.H.I.E.L.D. when this is over." Fury comments.

"No." Steve says causing everyone to look at him, "We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D., we're putting everything out into the open."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this." Fury argues.

"You gave me this mission." Steve says. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. Hydra grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." Fury tells Steve.

"And how many people got hurt before you did?" Steve asks.

"Uncle Steve, he didn't know." Skye tells her uncle.

"Know what?" Fury asks.

"For fifty years James 'Bucky' Barnes has been frozen and brainwashed, so much that he doesn't even know who he is anymore, by Hydra to be their weapon." Skye explains to her godfather, "He's the man with the metal arm."

"She's right, I didn't know." Fury tells Steve.

"Would it have mattered if you did?" Steve asks, "Would you have told me, or would you have compartmentalised that as well?" he asks.

"He's right." Maria says which causes Fury to look at her and nod.

After Maria's nod Fury turns to Coulson,

"Captain's orders." Coulson responds as even though S.H.I.E.L.D means so much to him, at the moment he trusts Steve judgment on this and even though it makes him incredibly sad he knows that it's right thing to do.

Next Fury turns to Natasha, Melinda and Clint, all three of them just lean back in their chairs, without saying a word which clearly means they are on Steve's side as well.

"Don't look at me, I stick with my team." Garrett says.

"This isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, not what it was meant to be. We won before, we've beaten Hydra and if this is what it takes to win again then it's what we have to do." Tripp says and Fury turns to Sam,

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower." Sam says.

The last person that Fury looks at is Skye and once she gives a nod he turns back to Steve, "Looks like you are giving the orders now, Captain."

"Damn right I am." Steve comments.

"If we're going to take down the Triskelion, then we need to secure the Hub." Coulson comments causing everyone to look at him, "At the moment we don't know who there is Hydra, who's S.H.I.E.L.D and who's loyal to Hand." Coulson points out, "If we don't get it secure then it may not matter if we take down the Triskelion, Hydra could still win, everything could be lost." He tells everyone.

"He's right." Maria comments, "The Hub would need to be secured at the same time if we want to succeed, it's too much of a risk."

"Okay." Steve says, "So a team of us go to the Hub another to the Triskelion." He says.

"I'll lead the team to the Hub." Coulson comments and Steve nods.

"Tripp and I will join you." Garrett comments as even though they haven't talked specifics he can tell that securing the hub will be more of his style then what will happen at the Triskelion.

"Uncle John you realise that you are going to have to secure Ward in the interrogation room on the plane before you do anything, right." Skye comments concerned about what that will do to her Uncle.

"I know." Garrett tells her, "I spent years with him and never knew, it's my responsibility." He comments.

"There should be an archer on each team, which do you want Kid?" Clint asks his niece.

"Skye needs to come to the Triskelion." Fury reveals to everyone's surprise.

"Why?" Coulson and Melinda ask surprised.

"You want to release all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets online, correct?" Fury asks and Steve nods, "Up until a month ago that would be an Alpha decision that would require two Alpha level's agents' authorisation." Fury explains.

"You and Peirce, what's the problem?" Maria asks.

"You changed the requirements." Coulson realises.

"It will still require two Alpha level agents to authorise but once that is done a request for Alpha level conformation will come up, that's you." Fury says to Skye.

"Seriously?" Skye asks surprised as she didn't know that.

"An Alpha decision has consequences, both good and bad. I thought that it would be smart for the one person in the world who knows whether it would be the right decision or not to make the final call." Fury explains to everyone's surprise.

"Guess I'm taking the hub." Clint comments a couple of minutes later.

"It's a good thing you need a great pilot for the Triskelion, because I'm not leaving my daughter." Melinda comments.

"You're a pilot?" Sam asks and Melinda nods.

"No, Mom, you're hurt." Skye tells her Mother.

"My leg is, that doesn't stop me from flying." Melinda tells her daughter.

"We should get going." Garrett says, "It's going to take us longer to get to the Hub than it will take them to get to the Triskelion." He comments.

"That it will." Coulson says, "Be careful." Coulson tells his wife and daughter as he gives them both a hug.

"You too." Skye responds, "I'm sorry for knocking you out." She tells her father.

"It's okay." Coulson tells his daughter, "Love you Baby Girl." He tells his daughter.

"Love you too." Skye responds.

"Good luck." Steve tells the four men once they finish saying goodbye to all the people that they care about.

"You too." Coulson responds.

"I'll walk you out." Maria offers and Coulson nods.

"So our plan?" Natasha asks.

* * *

Getting in the car that Maria brought them in Coulson, Clint, Tripp and Garrett make their way back to the plane.

"What are we going to do about Ward?" Tripp asks being the only one who wants to bring it up.

"Like Skye suggested." Garrett comments, "We secure him in the interrogation room until we can get him to the Fridge, or somewhere secure."

"The Fridge isn't likely to be secure for long." Clint comments.

"That should be next on our list of places to secure after the Hub." Coulson says and the other three nod.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's going to be no more after today." Tripp realises.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will always exist as long as people continue to fight and protect people the way your grandmother and Howard Stark intended S.H.I.E.L.D to." Coulson tells him.

"Nice speech Sir." Tripp tells him.

"He has a habit of that." Clint comments.

* * *

Back at Fury's base, while the others discuss the plan, Skye has headed into the kitchen area. The others think she is getting something to eat, but in reality she has gone in there so that she can express the pain she is in due to an headache, and the exhaustion she is feeling without everyone else worrying.

Skye knows that it is a combination of lack of sleep and how much of her power she has used in the last few days that is causing her headache and exhaustion but she also knows that there is nothing that she can do, she can't exactly go and sleep for an extended period of times when they need to face Hydra.

"May, are you okay?" Melinda asks concerned walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Skye lies, "Should you be walking?"

"That's debatable." Melinda comments, "What's wrong?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"You mean besides Hydra being everywhere?" Skye asks, "And that in a few hours there is going to be no more S.H.I.E.L.D because of us?" Skye asks her mother trying to distract Melinda from worrying about her.

"Yes besides that." Melinda responds knowing exactly what her daughter is trying to do, "Talk to me May, please." Melinda requests.

"Truthfully, I'm not okay." Skye admits, "But that doesn't matter at the moment, I don't matter at the moment. What does matter is stopping Hydra or nothing matters because everything will be gone." Skye tells her mother, "We should get back out there." Skye adds.

"You matter." Melinda says stopping her daughter from leaving, "Never doubt that May, you matter." Melinda tells her daughter, "What you are going through matters, your pain matters, you matter May, don't ever doubt it." Melinda tells her daughter.

Not really sure what else to say Skye just gives her mother a hug which Melinda gladly returns.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Clint asks as they pull into near the plane.

"No, but it has to be done." Garrett says.

"Here, an ICER, it will keep him out for a couple of hours." Coulson says handing his ICER to Garrett.

"Let's go, we've got to get in the air." Garrett comments and Coulson, Tripp and Clint nod and exit the car when they exit they find Fitz and Simmons in the lab but no sign of Ward.

"Where is Ward?" Coulson asks.

"Upstairs." Fitz answers, "Where have you been? What's going on Sir?" Fitz asks.

"Tripp fill them in." Clint says as he follows Coulson and Garrett, who have already left, upstairs.

"There is no easy way to do this, so I'm just going to tell you." Tripp tell the pair, "Hydra has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D at the highest level." Tripp say quoting Skye as the way she has been informing everyone is the most direct way, the simplest way.

"No, it can't have." Simmons says shocked.

"It has." Tripp tells her, "There are Hydra agents all throughout S.H.I.E.L.D, and I'm sorry to tell you this, because I know he is your friend, but one of them is Ward." Tripp explains.

"No, you're lying." Fitz says angrily, "Ward is our Friend, he is not Hydra, and how do you know? Huh, what could possibly make you think Ward is Hydra?" Fitz asks angrily.

"Because Skye told me." Tripp tells Fitz, "And her powers told her."

"You've seen Skye?" Simmons asks and Tripp nods, "Is she alright?"

"She's a little shocked about everything, but she's as good as she can be." Tripp responds.

"No, he can't be." Fitz comments, "Skye's power has to be wrong, Ward can't be Hydra."

"Fitz, has Skye's power ever been wrong?" Simmons asks her boyfriend.

"It has to be." Fitz tells her.

* * *

After they leave the lab Garrett, Coulson and Grant make their way upstairs where they find Ward in the kitchen.

"Hi, I was wondering when you would get back, what happened?" Ward asks pretending to be curious.

"Stop lying." Coulson tells him.

"Excuse me?" Ward asks realising that the most likely explanation is that they have found out about him but he is hoping that he is wrong.

"We know everything Grant." Garrett tells him, "It's over."

"No, it's not." Ward tells him, "It's only just beginning." Ward says and he reaches over and grabs a knife of the sink and throws it at Clint but he avoids it and Garrett shots him with the ICER.

"You okay?" Garrett asks his friend.

"Fine, guys a bad shot." Clint responds as he stands back up.

"No he's not, you're an amazing dodger." Coulson tells his friend as all three of them know just how good of a shot Ward actually is.

"Yeah well, same thing." Clint responds, "I'll get us in the air." Clint comments and he heads to the cockpit.

"Help me get him into the interrogation room." Garrett requests and Coulson nods.

* * *

Back at Fury's base Steve and Sam are outside, while Melinda and Natasha are in with Fury, and Maria and Skye are out in the meeting area, going over the final details of the plan.

"So will this work?" Maria asks curious.

"I don't know, there are too many variables." Skye admits, "I know that we are doing the right thing. I don't know if we are going to succeed or not, but I know that we are doing the right thing." Skye explains.

"It's time, we've got to go." Natasha says walking out of the medical area Fury and Melinda right behind her.

Skye and Maria nod and they all grab what they need and leave the base.

* * *

Back on the plane Clint is flying and Coulson and Garrett are upstairs figuring out a plan for securing the Hub when Tripp, Fitz and Simmons walk in.

"Tell me he's lying, tell me Ward's not Hydra." Fitz requests.

"He is." Garrett says simply.

"What are you working on?" Simmons asks curious.

"Captain Rogers, Director Fury, Agent Hill, Natasha, Melinda, Skye and a man called Sam Wilson are going to stop Hydra from using S.H.I.E.L.D's new Helicarriers to kill millions of people. But, in doing so, S.H.I.E.L.D will be destroyed because it is the only way to destroy Hydra and get everything that they have done out into the open." Coulson explains, "While they do that we need to secure The Hub."

"We're destroying S.H.I.E.L.D?" Simmons asks shocked.

"Dismantling it." Garrett corrects.

"At the moment we don't know who at the Hub is loyal to whom, so we have to be careful and do this until we can secure the place, ICERS only." Coulson instructs and the others nod and they start to prepare themselves for the battle that is going to come and the price that it is going to cost them even though they are doing the right thing.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of this story.

* * *

Once the group consisting of Melinda, Natasha, Skye, Fury, Steve, Sam and Maria arrive back in DC they separate into three groups- Sam, Steve and Maria; Skye, Melinda and Fury; and Natasha by herself.

Each of the teams have their specific roles. Natasha is taking the place of one of the members of the Security Council while Sam and Steve, being guided by Maria, will take down the Helicarriers and Melinda, Skye and Fury will be on standby in the helicopter until Natasha has secured the council room.

"We're in." Maria says through the coms, "So is Natasha." She adds.

"Skye I'll go in and do the first retinal scan, but you stay until we need you." Fury tells his goddaughter, "We don't want Peirce to realises what is going on too early." He tells her

"Got it." Skye responds, "Mom you're staying in the helicopter right?" Skye asks her mother.

"Right." Melinda responds clearly not happy about it.

"Be ready to go, it's likely we're going to have to leave quickly." Fury tells her and Melinda nods.

* * *

The Bus is quite close to the Hub when Clint realises that all the coms systems on the plane have gone haywire. Thankful that he isn't in restricted airspace so he can put the plane on autopilot, he does and heads out into the main part of the plane where everyone else is.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asks walking into the command centre.

"There is a an encrypted signal beaming through all S.H.I.E.L.D coms systems." Fitz explains.

"Hydra call to arms?" Garrett guesses.

"It would make sense." Tripp comments, "The others would be at the Triskelion by now."

"How long until we get to the Hub?" Coulson asks Clint.

"Fifteen minutes." Clint answers.

"Can you shave that?" Coulson asks.

"I can try." Clint says before turning and exiting the command centre.

"We've got to gear up." Garrett comments and the others nod.

* * *

Natasha arrives at the Triskeliond disguised a member of the council. Along with the other council members she is taken up to Peirce's office where she has to listen to Peirce give a speech about himself; she is very very relieved when Steve's voice comes through the speakers, effectively stopping Peirce from talking.

"You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Peirce is their leader. Strike and insight crew are Hydra as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want–absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today Hydra will be able to kill anyone who stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high. It always has been. But it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

At hearing Steve's speech Natasha has to keep the smirk of her face because she knows that he didn't plan that, he came up with that on the spot and yet it was amazing.

"Guess I've got the floor." Peirce comments as the strike team burst into the room and point guns at the other council members, and even though Natasha would like to take him down right then she knows she has to wait for the right time.

Peirce walks across the room and grabs glasses of champagne and gives them to each of the council members, "Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew that they were going to drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution… and you could just stop it, with the flick of a switch. Wouldn't you stop it? Wouldn't you all? " Peirce asks one of the council members.

"Not if it was your switch." One of the council members says before throwing the glass onto the floor.

Clearly not happy as it hasn't gone his way Peirce takes one of the guns from the strike team members and points it at the council member. As it does Natasha realises that it is what she has been waiting for so she kick the council member out of the way and disarms and knocks out all the strike members before pulling a gun on Peirce.

"I'm sorry- did I step on your moment?" Natasha asks as she pulls of the mask and wig.

* * *

In the helicopter Fury, Skye and Melinda are listening to what is going on the entire time and when they hear how Natasha revealed herself Skye laughs and both Melinda and Fury smile.

"Nice." Skye says once she finishes laughing, "She certainly knows how to make a reveal."

"She always has." Melinda comments,

"Take us to the Triskelion." Fury requests as at the moment Melinda has them in the air near the Triskelion not actually there.

"On it Sir." Melinda says.

* * *

"Now, move and I shot." Natasha tells Peirce as she walks over to the computer, not turning her back or looking away from Peirce for a second.

"What are you doing?" Peirce asks as Natasha starts to type things into the computer.

"Putting top secret intelligence online." One of the Council members realise.

"Including everything of, and about, Hydra." Natasha comments.

"And S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. If you do this, none of your past is going to remain hidden. Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?" Pierce asks, trying to get her not to do it.

For a second Natasha pauses and almost hesitates, but because she knows she is doing the right thing she just looks directly at Pierce, "Are you?" she asks.

* * *

On the Bus the Clint has just landed the plane when he walks into the main area of the plane where everyone is.

"We ready?" He asks picking up his bow and quiver.

"Remember, ICERS." Coulson tells everyone, "Fitz, Simmons stay behind us."

"What about Ward?" Fitz asks, "What do we do with him?"

"I've put all the plane's power until securing the interrogation room, unless I change that using the code I created that door cannot be opened." Clint explains.

"Good." Garrett responds.

"Who's in change at the hub now?" Tripp asks.

"That's a very good question." Coulson comments as everyone heads downstairs.

"We'll be okay." Fitz says to Simmons.

"No we won't." Simmons responds, "S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be gone." Simmons points out to him.

* * *

At the Triskelion as Sam and Steve work on getting all the microchips in place while Maria guides them. They have gotten two in place, and have only the third to go.

Skye, Fury and Melinda are in the helicopter outside Peirce's office when they hear him say,

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order. It takes two alpha-level members."

"That's our cue." Fury comments and Melinda files the helicopter to outside Peirce's office and lands.

"Wait here until we need you." Fury says to Skye before getting out and heading inside.

When Fury walks inside he is slightly amused by the look of pure shock that has appeared on Peirce's face.

"Did you get my flowers?" Peirce asks clearly trying not to show how surprised he is.

* * *

"Is he seriously trying to make a joke out of this?" Skye asks her mother surprised.

"Seems like it." Melinda comments.

"How do you think Dad is going?" Skye asks her mother.

"I don't know." Melinda answers truthfully, "But I know that Clint, Phil and Garrett watch each other's backs and Tripp will do the same, they should be okay." Melinda tells her daughter.

"That should have worked." Perice's voice say surprised but also relieved.

"And that would be my cue." Skye says getting up and heading inside where she finds Natasha standing behind the computer and Fury and Peirce standing in front of the screen where it is says "Alpha conformation required."

"If you're going to make the hard calls, then what could be better than having the one person who knows if it's the right one or not make the final one." Fury says as Skye walks in.

"Of course." Peirce comments realising that he shouldn't have been surprised, "Skye think about this. If you do this than everyone will know who you are, what you can do. Are you prepared to be hunted for the rest of your life? To always have to look over your shoulder because people will always want to use you, your power, for their own advantage. Are you prepared for that?" Peirce asks knowing that this is his last hope not to get everything about Hydra released online.

"I've spent enough time around real heroes to know that sometimes one person has to make a sacrifice for the good of the many, I'm prepared to be the one to make that sacrifice." Skye says walking over to the screen, she is just about ready to do the rental scan when Peirce stops her.

"Are you prepared for that sacrifice to be your family?" He asks, "Because if you put this information online then people will never stop looking for you, and they will use your family to get to you, are you prepared for them to be the sacrifice you speak off?" Peirce asks.

"You need to stop talking." Fury says punching him.

"Nice speech." Skye comments doing her best to not let it show that Peirce's words have affected her, "But all you're doing is proving that it's the right thing to do." Skye says doing the rental scan.

"Alpha conformation accepted." The computer says and Skye walks over to the computer and Natasha.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks her niece.

"I know people who will make it their mission in life to get this out to as many people as possible." Skye explains.

"Nice." Natasha tells her, "And done."

"Hey look, it's trending." Skye says looking up from the computer trying to stop Peirce's words from replaying in her mind.

As soon as Natasha says that the transfer is complete Peirce presses a button on his phone that kills the other three council members. Once he does both Fury and Natasha move closer to Peirce and raise their guns.

"Unless you want a 2-inch hole in your sternum, put the gun down." Pierce warns Natasha. "That was armed the minute you pinned it on." Peirce tells her, "And don't even think about using your power on me because I've read ever report on your power and everything you yourself have said and I can kill your precious aunt before you can stun me." Peirce tells Skye.

Even though she doesn't want to admit it, Skye knows that he is right. As if she was at full power then she may just have a chance, but because she is so weak she wouldn't be able to use her power before Peirce can hit his button. So, instead she gives a small nod to both her godfather and aunt and they both lower their guns.

"Good choice." Peirce tells them.

* * *

At the Hub the team are in the lab of the plane as Tripp pointed out that it may not be the best idea to just exit the plane without checking to see how things are outside

"Fitz are you in yet?" Coulson asks as Fitz is working on getting into the security camera,

"A few more seconds." Fitz responds and all then all the camera feeds come up on the screen and all they see is chaos.

"Any idea how we're going to calm that down?" Clint asks Coulson as he's usually the ones who comes up with great ideas right about now.

"We've got to get to the situation room." Coulson comments, "We can gain some control from there."

"How are we going to get there from here?" Simmons asks.

"The tunnels will work." Clint comments, "I still have them memorised"

"Of course you do." Garrett comments, remembering why Clint memorised them in the first place.

"It was a good thing that I did memorise them, if you remember." Clint tells him.

"Not the time." Coulson tells the two, "You're right about the tunnels working but we can't get to one of the entrances from here."

"You're talking about the tunnels that run through the facility right?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah." Coulson, Clint and Garrett respond.

"They run right under us." Fitz reminds them.

"But there isn't an entrance nearby." Clint points out.

"But we can get into them from here, using this." Fitz says pulling out his invention that both Fury and Hill have used.

"Perfect." Coulson, Clint and Garrett respond.

* * *

"This is such a waste." Peirce comments looking around the room, "You are going to fly me out of here." Peirce says to Natasha, "And you are coming with us and will use your powers for Hydra." He tells Skye.

"Never." Skye responds

"You will, otherwise you will watch everyone you care about die in the most painful way possible." Peirce comments and out of the corner of her eye Skye sees Nick give her the tiniest of nods which is when she realises that her mother is still in the helicopter and there is no way Peirce will get by her when he doesn't know that she is there.

Without saying a word Skye walks over to Natasha and stands next to her, fighting not to sway as she does, and allows Peirce to point a gun at her.

"You know, there was a time I would have taken a bullet for you." Fury tells Peirce.

"You already did!" Pierce reminds him and seeing Natasha give her a tiny nod Skye knows exactly what she has to do. While Pierce is distracted by Fury, Skye uses her last bit of strength to push her energy out of her and uses it to short circuit the pin on Natasha by sending the energy through her with a touch of Skye's hand to her shoulder.

As both Skye and Natasha collapse Fury puts two bullets in Peirce's chest before running over to Natasha and Skye,

"Romanoff, Skye." Fury says, "Natasha, Skye, come on, wake up." Fury says as Melinda rushes into the room,

"Ow. Warn me next time Ребенок." Natasha comments and then when she realises that he nice didn't respond to her she turns to her, "Ребенок?" She asks concerned.

"She's got a pulse and is breathing fine." Melinda tells her friend as she checks her daughter, "I think she's over done it with her power." Melinda guess.

"If you're still in the building you might want to get out." Maria says through the coms systems that the five of them plus Steve, and Sam have.

"What about you?" Natasha asks

"I'm fine." Maria responds, "Just get yourselves out, and I think Sam needs a lift." Maria instructs.

"I've got Skye, let's go." Melinda says picking up her daughter as while she is hurt it is only her leg in comparison to both Fury and Natasha who have hurt arms which means that she can carry her daughter.

As they are concerned with getting themselves out of the building, none of them notice that Peirce's last words as he lays dying are, "Hail Hydra."

* * *

At the Hub the team have managed to get into the tunnels and are currently working on getting through to the situation room.

"Any idea what you are going to do once we're there?" Clint asks his friend.

"I'm working on it." Coulson responds.

"You're going to wing it, aren't you?" Garrett asks.

"Maybe." Coulson responds.

"Well you should get your idea fast, we're right about the situation room." Clint repsonds, "Tripp do you want to go down with me while everyone else stays up hear while we secure the area?"

"Sounds good to me." Tripp responds.

"Stand back." Clint says as he lifts the vent that leads below and he and Tripp jump down.

Coulson, Garrett, Fitz and Simmons stay silent above while Tripp and Clint handle what is going on downstairs.

"All clear, come down." Clint's voice says and Coulson removes the vent and all four of them, Fitz and Simmons with a small amount of difficultly, climb down where they find Clint and Tripp and several agents standing at attention and several knocked out.

"These guys aren't Hydra and have offered to help." Tripp explains.

"No one knows what is going on, people are fighting and killing for no reason." One of the agents tell them.

"They have their reasons; they are just messed up ones." Garrett comments, "You're plan would be good right now."

"Fitz check to make sure the PA system is working." Coulson instructs and that's what Fitz's dose.

"What are you thinking?" Clint asks his friend.

"Steve was planning to give a speech, I think we should to." Coulson comments.

"It's working." Fitz comments and Coulson walks over to the PA system and picks up the microphone, Clint and Garrett walk over and stand either side of him as he starts to speak.

"Attention all personal at the Hub, I am Agent Phil Coulson." Coulson says, "I know a lot of you are confused about what is going on, but some of you know exactly what has occurred." Coulson says, "Hydra has infiltrated our organization. Its members are amongst us and their leader is Alexander Peirce. A team consisting of Captain America, Black Widow and several other skilled individuals are currently at the Triskelion fighting to assure that Hydra doesn't succeed with their plans to destroy everything we hold dear and I'm asking you to do the same." Coulson says, "I know you are scared and I know you are confused, but I am asking you to stand up and fight back." Coulson says, "Hydra can only win if we let him, these are the days that test us, that show us what we are made of; the days that dictate what kind of future there is going to be and I won't let that future be dictated by Hydra." Coulson says, "And you shouldn't either. It is time to stand up and say that we won't let them succeed. Hydra's strong but a Shield is stronger." Coulson says before ending the announcement.

"Wow, nicely done." Clint tells his friend.

"When did you rehearse that?" Garrett asks.

"I didn't." Coulson responds.

"What? There is no way that you came up with that on the spot." Garrett tells him.

"Fitz, Simmons stay in here and lock the door." Coulson tells them, "Keep an eye on all internal security cameras and warn us if there is something we need to know about."

"Yes Sir." Fitz and Simmons responds.

"Everyone else, with me." Coulson comments, "We're taking back the Hub."

"It's amazing what orders from Captain America will do to him." Clint comments to Garrett as the two of them leave the room behind Coulson.

Despite everything horrible that is going on Garrett can't help but smile at that because he knows how true it is.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

AN2: Thank you for your support. Is anyone else totally not ready for the final?"

* * *

It has been three days since The Triskeilion was destroyed, The Hub was secured and Hydra was dealt a serious blow. Ever since then everyone in the team have spread out. Coulson, Garrett, Clint, Fitz, Tripp, and Simmons are still at the Hub with Ward in the interrogation room trying to get some order to other facilities and dealing with the problems that dismantling S.H.I.E.L.D leaves them with. Steve who was seriously hurt in the battle is in a hospital with security and Sam by his side. Fury is off the grid as he is still meant to be dead. Maria and Natasha are dealing with other Agencies, Governments and Congress, and Melinda and Skye are back at Fury's secret base because Skye is still unconscious and it was the only place safe place where Melinda could take Skye where she could recover. As unlike Steve, even with security a hospital wouldn't be safe for her now that everyone in the entire world knows what she can do.

For three days Melinda has been sitting by her daughters' bedside only leaving to go to the bathroom or eat something. Since they got back she has had short conversations with the rest of her family but due to the fact that they don't know who could be listening they conversations had to be short and cryptic.

Natasha, Maria and Fury have visited but Fury didn't stay long because he thought it would be too dangerous for everyone if they were in the same place. Both Maria and Natasha stayed longer but as they both have to handle a whole lot of other things they both left.

As she has memorised everything in the last few days Melinda notices the second that Skye begins to stir.

"May? Can you hear me?" Melinda asks her daughter as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey." Skye tells her mother as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey, to you to." Melinda says giving her daughter a hug.

"What happened?" Skye asks when her mom ends the hug.

"You used too much of your power and collapsed." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, thanks I gathered that." Skye tells her mother, "I mean with Hydra, and The Hub, Peirce, and everything. Is Dad okay?" she asks worried when she notices her father isn't there.

"Your father is fine." Melinda assures her daughter, "He is a the Hub with Clint, Garrett, Fitz, Simmons and Tripp, they were able to gain control again and are working on several problems." Melinda explains.

"Did it work?" Skye asks.

"Yep." Melinda responds, "S.H.I.E.L.D is no more and all of Hydra's secrets have been realised to the public." Melinda explains.

"And so has S.H.I.E.L.D's." Skye says.

"Yes." Melinda responds.

"Is everyone okay?" Skye asks, "No one was hurt right?" she ask worried.

"Uncle Steve was, but I heard from Sam not that long ago and he is fine." Melinda tells her daughter.

"What happens now?" Skye asks.

"There is a meeting that was arranged days ago to take place later this afternoon between, me, Natasha, Steve, Sam and Nick to discuss that very point." Melinda tells her daughter, "We haven't talked about the exact details but your Aunt and I were talking about meeting up with your Father and Uncles and then deciding from there." Melinda explains.

"We should go to that meeting." Skye comments.

"You've got to rest, you just woke up." Melinda tells her daughter.

"No need, I'm fine." Skye tells her mother.

"May Skye Philippa." Melinda tells her daughter in a scolding tone.

"I promise you Mom, I'm fine." Skye responds, "I wouldn't be awake right now if I wasn't." Skye explains, "I wasn't just asleep I was in a coma, I used way too much of my power…" Skye begins to say.

"Are you trying to convince me to let you go because right now all you're doing is convincing me that you need to speed more time in that bed." Melinda tells her daughter with a frown.

"Let me finish." Skye responds, "It was dangerously low levels which is why I was in such a deep sleep for so long but now, my levels are back to normal." Skye tells her mother, "I'm fine, and I think we should go to that meeting." She tells them.

"You're having something to eat first." Melinda tells her daughter recognizing her stubbornness.

"I can live with that." Skye responds, "But how are we going to get to DC? Did they leave you a car?" Skye asks curious.

"No, no car." Melinda responds, "But we do have your bike."

"Perfect." Skye says with a grin.

* * *

At the Hub, Coulson, Garrett, Clint, Tripp and Simmons are in the situation room and for the first time in days Fitz is alone on the plane which means he can finally get the answers he wants. Ever since they arrived at the hub Ward has been in the interrogation room because it is the only place they have that is completely secure. He is brought food and several times a day and is taken to the bathroom while being accomplice by some combination of Coulson, Garrett, Clint and Tripp, but neither Fitz nor Simmons has spoken to him and that is exactly what Fitz wants to do.

Thankful that due to the fact that they needed power to other parts of the plane Clint decreased the amount of security on the door into the interrogation room which means you can enter it from the outside without a code.

Once he double checks the security feeds to make sure that everyone else is still in the situation room Fitz makes his way upstairs. When he gets to the door to the integration room Fitz hesitates for a minute but because he wants to know, that he needs to know why so he open the door and walks in.

When he does he finds Ward sitting at the table cuffed, and he walks in and sits across from him.

"I want to know why." Fitz says to Ward, who just looks away from Fitz and doesn't answer.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Fitz tells him, "It's just me and you and I want to know why. We're family Ward how could you betray us?"

"You're not my family." Ward says looking at Fitz, finally speaking, "she is my family and I owe her everything."

"You're sister." Fitz realises, "Well Alexander Peirce is dead and she will be found and brought to justice." Fitz tells him, "She's not in control anymore, you don't have to do what they want you to anymore." Fitz tells him, "Help us Ward, be the good guy I know you are." Fitz tells the man that in the last couple of years he has come to care for like a brother, "Please."

"I'm not a good guy Fitz." Ward tells him.

"You can be if you try." Fitz tells him, "I saw how you were when Skye was made a child again, how you've been ever since you decided not to get back together and I saw you at Christmas, you care about us, I know you do." Fitz tells his brother, "Your sister, you don't owe her everything and if she wants you to keep being Hydra to bring you down with her then you don't need her. Help us Ward, find her and get your life back." Fitz tells him.

"I can't, because I do owe her everything." Ward says and then before Fitz can react Ward has somehow gotten out of his cuffs and he knocks Fitz out by slamming his head against the table and then leaving the room, the plane and stealing one of the other planes nearby he leaves the Hub.

* * *

At Fury's base Skye and Melinda are just finishing packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Have you got everything?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yep." Skye responds as she puts on her jacket, "Question, what are we going to do? We've only got one helmet right?"

"Right." Melinda responds, "Which you will be using."

"Of course." Skye responds, "Ready?" Skye asks as she puts her bag which has how bow and quiver inside on her back.

"Let's go." Melinda say.

"You're driving aren't you?" Skye asks her mother as they walk down the corridor.

"Of course." Melinda responds and they leave the base.

* * *

At the Hub Clint and Simmons have arrived back at the plane.

"Fitz?" Jemma asks when she notices that he isn't in the lab.

"He's probably upstairs." Clint comments

"Oh no." Jemma says once she sees what is on the interrogation room feed, as soon as she sees she turns and runs upstairs.

Clint is confused for a second until he sees what she looked at, "Crap." He says before following her upstairs.

When Clint gets upstairs he runs right to the interrogation room where he finds Simmons trying to wake up Fitz,

"He okay?" Clint asks concerned as he kneels down next to Simmons and Fitz.

"I don't know." Simmons comments, "Ward's gone."

"I know." Clint comments having a guess how it happened.

"Fitz wake up." Simmons says and Fitz starts to open his eyes, "Hey."

"Hi." Fitz responds then realises what must have happened, "Ward, I wanted to talk to him find out why he did it, I was an idiot."

"You were betrayed and you wanted to know why, that's not idiotic, that's human." Clint tell Fitz, "You just lucky that Ward didn't kill you." Clint tells him, "I've got to go tell Coulson what's happened, will you guys be okay here?" Clint asks the pair.

"We'll be fine." Simmons responds, "But I'm checking you out." Simmons tells Fitz who nods.

"Good, I won't be long." Clint says getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

A hour after they left the safe house Melinda and Skye arrive at the cemetery where Fury grave is and where they are meeting. Steve, Sam, Natasha and Fury himself. When they arrive they see Natasha walking, and when she sees them she walks over.

"You shouldn't have used your powers to help me if they were going to make you so week." Natasha tells her niece.

"I had to, I wasn't going to let him hurt you." Skye says and she gives her Aunt a hug.

"How was congress?" Melinda asks once her daughter and best friend stops hugging and the three start to walk towards Fury's grave.

"They wanted to arrest me." Natasha admits.

"Not surprising." Melinda admits, "Though they should be thanking you forever. How did you talk them out of it?'

"With my charming personality." Natasha responds and the three walk up to Fury's grave just to hear Fury say,

"Anybody asks for me, you can tell 'em they can find me right here."

"You should be honoured. That's about as close as he gets to a thankyou." Natasha comments and hearing her voice Fury turns back around.

"In two days I'm using the system to tell Coulson, Barton and Garrett, and the three of you a location, the three of you are better off going straight there instead of the Hub." Fury says before once more turning and walking away.

"You're not going with him?" Steve asks Melinda, Natasha and Skye.

"No." Natasha says drawing the word out.

"We've got a family to get back to, and from there who knows." Melinda admits, "We've got to figure out something." Melinda admits.

"But we know one thing for sure." Natasha comments, "We've got a pit stop to make first. There is someone who deserves to know the truth about what happened to his parents." Natasha comments as in the conversations that her and Melinda have had in the last three days the one thing that they agreed to first is that they need to tell Tony the truth because he deserves to know.

"You're going to go see Tony." Steve realises.

"He deserves to know the truth." Melinda comments.

"Have you talked to him since the Triskelion?" Skye asks curious noticing the look that is on her uncle's face.

"No." Steve answers.

"That's probably because where you were was so hidden that not even Tony would be able to find it." Natasha tells him, "I still have some contacts left and got you this." Natasha says handing him a file, "But call them before you go, they deserve that." Natasha tells him.

"I wouldn't know what to say." Steve responds, "And thanks."

"Be careful Steve, you might not like what you find." Melinda tells her friend as she knows what is in the file that Natasha has given him.

"I have to try." Steve responds, "I owe him that." Steve says and then he realises that there are other people that he owes as well, "Tell them that I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Steve tells his friends.

"We will." Melinda says walking over and giving her friend a hug as she gets the need that Steve has to find Bucky and help him, "Call if you need help." Melinda says as she hugs him.

"I will." Steve responds.

"She's right, you don't know what you're going to find, but we'll help if you need it." Natasha says as she gives Steve a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful Uncle Steve." Skye says as she hugs him, "When you find him I'll find you, I can help." Skye tells him.

"You can?" Steve asks and Skye nods.

"Yeah." Skye tells him.

"And you'll do that, after everything he's done?" Steve ask.

"He didn't have a choice, I know exactly what Hydra did to him and no one should have to go through that." Skye tells her Uncle, "I promise you I will help." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Thank you." Steve tells his niece her offer for help meaning lot to him.

With one last look to Steve Melinda, Skye and Natasha turn and walk away.

"You're going after him." Sam says as Steve opens the file and looks inside.

"You don't have to come with me." Steve responds.

"I know." Sam tells him, "When do we start?" Sam asks curious.

* * *

After walking away from Sam and Steve Melinda, Natasha and Skye walk over to Skye's motorbike,

"So to New York." Skye comments and Melinda and Natasha nod.

"Do you have transport around somewhere?" Melinda asks her friend curious.

"No, I've been walking." Natasha admits.

"You have a motorbike in your storage locker, that's only a few blocks away." Skye reminds her Aunt.

"How do you know that?" Natasha asks.

"I kind of borrowed some stuff from there after the car accident." Skye admits.

"I thought that blond wig looked familiar." Natasha tells her niece.

"Sorry, I was despite." Skye comments.

"It's fine, it's good that someone got some use out of it." Natasha comments, "But you've got a point, I might as well take that bike before some agency goes through all my storage lockers." Natasha comments,

"Skye because you know where it is ride your bike and meet us there." Melinda tells her daughter, "Natasha and I will walk." She explains.

"Can do." Skye comments, and she gets on her bike and drives away.

* * *

Once he left the Hub Ward flew the plane directly to where he knows he will find his sister. The place where he will find her is a large house which belonged to her adoptive father not that anyone knows about it.

He lands the plane in the private field nearby and heads inside where he finds his sister alone looking at a picture of her and Alexander from when she was a child, shortly after he adopted her.

"I'm sorry Grace." Grant tells his sister.

"Where have you been?" Grace her brother looking up from the picture and trying to make it look like she hasn't been crying.

"Locked in the interrogation room on the plane." Grant explains, "I had only recently got my chance at escape."

"Did they hurt you?" Grace asks her brother.

"No." Ward responds.

"Good. Then I won't hurt them at the moment" Grace responds, "Hydra members have successfully infiltrated the Fridge since both the Triskelion fell and the Hub was secure. I'm leading a team there this afternoon to get what we want, you in?"

"Of course." Grant responds knowing that there are two people there that he has unfinished business with, "Where's Dan?"

"Handling several operations overseas." Grace responds, "He knows how to stay hidden, he'll be fine."

"Good." Grant responds, "I'm sorry that I was compromised I know you wanted me to stay in the team for as long as possible."

"Not your fault, I'm guessing Skye was the one who told?" Grace asks and Ward nods, "You can't keep something hidden from someone who knows anything, you did the best you could." Grace tells him, "Grab some food and a couple of hours of rest, we leave in four hours." Grace tells her brother.

"Yes Ma'am." Ward responds and Grace walks away.

* * *

At the Hub Clint has just told Coulson, Garrett and Tripp what happened with Ward and none of them look happy about it.

"He's likely half way to wherever his sister is now." Garrett comments.

"I want that plane tracked and Ward found." Coulson orders.

"No can do." Tripp comments, "We don't have access to the kind of resources anymore." Tripp reminds everyone.

"Right, S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist anymore." Coulson mutters to himself, no matter how many times he says it doesn't get any easier to believe even though he was part of the reason that it doesn't.

"I'll talk to Fitz and Simmons, see if there is something we can do with resources we have to find them." Tripp says leaving the three friends alone.

"We'll figure it out." Garrett tells his friends, "We'll work out what to do next."

"Will we?" Coulson asks "For Thirty years I've been S.H.I.E.L.D, I've never known anything else." Coulson admits.

"Yes, you have." Clint tells him, "You're a friend, a father, a husband, a brother and you still are, S.H.I.E.L.D was what you did not who you are. We've all got to work out what's next for us, but the one thing that matters is that none of us have to try and figure out what's next alone, we've got each other." Clint tells his brother, "S.H.I.E.L.D might have brought us together, but it's full wont tore us apart, nothing can." Clint says.

"Since when did you get so good at speeches?" Garrett asks surprised.

"I've been listening to him too much." Clint says looking at Coulson and all three of them smile.

"Thanks." Coulson tells him.

"Any time." Clint responds.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN. **

OMG THAT WAS SOOO GOOD. Coulson is director of new shield! If He doesn't make May deputy director officolly next season then I'll be upset, I already consider her to be unofficially but I want it to be official. How awesome was the May/Ward fight seen? I think one of my favourite lines was 'you were never on top' FITZ'S HAS TO BE OKAY! I loved May and Skye working together and I want Tripp to be a regular next season.

**END OF SPOILERS, **

**AN3: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: So** this is the last chapter of this story, but there will be a sequel. I could have continued in this story but I thought it fit better if there was a sequel you'll see why at the end of this chapter. The first chapter will be out Monday night, because I have several assignments due in the next couple of days which means I don't know how much time I have to write. Thank you for your support.

* * *

Five hours after they left the cemetery Skye, Melinda and Natasha arrive at Stark Tower. For the entire drive as she rides on the back of her Motorbike while holding onto her Mother Skye can't help but replay Peirce's words in her head and wonder if he's right.

As they all have access to the garage that's where they go and park the bikes before taking the elevator up to the private living floors. When they get there they find Tony and Pepper waiting.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asks when he sees them.

"Scotch first, then explanation." Natasha requests.

"Where is everyone else?" Pepper asks, "Are they alright?" She asks worried.

"Phil, Clint, Fitz, Simmons, Garrett and his specialist Tripp are at the Hub." Melinda informs them.

"Ward is Hydra." Skye adds.

"And Steve's gone of the Grid." Natasha adds.

"Is it true about Fury?" Tony asks then he comprehends what was actually said, "Wait, Ward is Hydra?" He says surprised as Natasha, Melinda, Skye and Pepper sit down and he gets everyone drinks.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "His sister is the adoptive daughter of the leader of Hydra and she moulded and manipulated him to be Hydra too." Skye explains.

"Where is he?" Tony asks angrily.

"Locked in the interrogation room on the plane which is at the Hub with the others." Natasha explains.

"I'm sorry Kiddo." Tony tells his niece as he knows how much Ward means to her.

"Thanks." Skye says accepting the drink that was handed to her and taking a large mouthful.

"And Fury, is he really dead?" Pepper asks.

"To the rest of the world yes, really, no." Natasha answers as when they had to stop on the way here Skye told Natasha and Melinda that they can and should tell Tony and Pepper everything.

"Why, does the rest of the world need to think that?" Tony asks curious, "Wouldn't it be a good thing at the moment if people were to know?"

"Not with Hydra out there." Natasha answers, "They need to believe that they killed Nick so that's what the world needs to believe." She explains.

"What can I do to help?" Tony asks.

"Maria will be contacting you in the next couple of days, you two need to start privatising what S.H.I.E.L.D was doing." Melinda tells him.

"What about you guys? What are you going to do?" He asks

"We'll let you know when we figure it out." Natasha tells him.

"What exactly happened?" Pepper asks, "We've been trying to put it together but all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets were realised online and it's a lot to go through."

"We know." Skye answers, "We did it."

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Because it was the only way to expose everything that Hydra has done." Natasha explains and then after exchanging a look with Melinda she looks directly at Tony, "We found something out about your parents."

"What?" Tony asks not sure if he wants the answer after everything else that he has found out in the last few minutes as Pepper reaches over and grabs his hand.

"Their death wasn't an accident." Natasha tells him, "Hydra killed them because they had established themselves in S.H.I.L.D since the beginning and your parents posed a threat to what they wanted, what we stopped from occurring so they were killed." Natasha explains, "I'm sorry Tony." She tells her friends.

Without a word Tony gets up and starts to hit one of the walls.

"Tony, Tony." Pepper says getting up and running over to him and putting her arm around him, "Enough, Tony." She tells him, "Enough." She repeats and Tony looks at Pepper and spends several minutes collecting himself before turning back to Melinda, Natasha and Skye,

"How do we stop them?" Tony asks.

"Peirce is dead and their other seriously leadership has been dealt a serious blow." Melinda reveals, "But Hydra has a saying, cut of one head and two more shall take its place, we haven't seen the last of them." She explains.

"Nick is in Europe doing what he can there, and Clint, Phil and Garrett are trying to secure remaining S.H.I.E.L.D facilities and finding other Hydra agents but they've got a couple of days at the most before the Government storms those facilities and take into custody anyone who is there." Natasha explains.

"Then they need to get out of there." Pepper comments worried.

"They will." Melinda answers, "They will get to a meeting place but first they are going to do what they can." She explains, "Tripp, who is Garrett's specialist is the grandson of Peggy Carter and a howling commando by the name of Gabe Jones, has all of his grandparent's old S.H.I.E.L.D tec, so we've got that to help with whatever it is that we do next." Melinda explains.

"And you've got me and all of my resources." Tony tells them.

"Thank you." Melinda tells his sincerely and the group drifts into silence.

"Why has Steve gone of the grid?" Pepper asks curious.

"He's told you stories about his childhood friend Bucky Barnes?" Natasha asks.

"Of course." Tony answers, "Steve's best friend. The only Howling Commando to die in the line of duty, what about him?"

"He didn't die." Natasha revels, "He was found by Hydra and whatever experiments Zola did on him before Steve rescued him, allowed him to survive. Hydra brainwashed him, made him forget everything including who he is, he has spent the last seventy years in and out of Cryo." She explains, "Steve is gone to find him, and help."

"He'll get himself killed in the process." Tony says surprised, "Were is he? I've got to help the idiot."

"He was in a cemetery in DC five hours ago, but he's gone by now, and you won't be able to talk him out of it." Melinda tells him.

"I don't plan to talk him out of it because I know it's impossible, I just plan to help." Tony answers.

"You can't help him until he is back in the country." Skye tells her Uncle, "He needs to do this alone, but he'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Tony asks.

"Positive." Skye answers,

"May Coulson you have just woken up after being in a coma for three days, do you think now is the best time to use your powers? No matter how good the reason is." Melinda tells says her daughter as she does she realises her concern may have come off as disapproval, "Sorry I'm just worried about you." She adds.

"You were in a coma for three days?" Pepper says worried.

"Yeah, what with being on the run from Hydra, saving my life and finding out what I needed to know I kind of over did it with the power use." Skye explains.

"Not to mention saving me." Natasha comments still feeling guilty for that because it was Skye using her power to save her that caused her to collapse.

"But I'm fine now." Skye assures everyone, "Promise."

"Sounds like you've got quite the interesting story to tell." Tony comments.

"It's a long one." Melinda tells him.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you're staying then, because you've got the time." Tony tells them.

"Tony while we would really love to stay we can't." Melinda tells him.

"Why not?" Pepper asks.

"It's too dangerous, we've got Hydra and quite a few other organizations looking for us. We will be putting both us and you in danger if we stay." Natasha tells him and Skye can't help but think about how much danger she is putting every single person that she cares about just by being around them.

"That is exactly why you should stay." Pepper tells them.

"Pepper's right, like always." Tony tells them, "This is one of the safest places there is and no one, not even Hydra can get into here without my say so. You're safe here." He tells them and Melinda and Natasha exchange looks.

"Okay, we'll stay for a few days, but then we've got to go meet Clint, Phil, Garrett and the others." Natasha tells him.

"Get them to come here, you've already got rooms, and I really wouldn't mind, in fact I insist." Tony tell them.

"We can't tell them that over the phone." Melinda tells him, "We'll go meet them as planed and then we might come back here." She says.

"Not might, you will." Pepper tells them and Melinda and Natasha both can't help but get small grins on their faces as not even they can say no to Pepper once she's decided something.

"Good, now that that's decided, it's story time." Tony says and together Melinda, Natasha and Skye begin to tell the story of what they have been doing for the last week.

* * *

Ward manages to get about an hours sleep before he is woken by his sister to get ready for the mission. He and Grace along with seven Hydra agents get into one of his sisters planes before making the hour long trip to the Fridge.

Due to the fact that there are Hydra agents working at the Fridge who have managed to hide their identities the group have been able to get in without a problem and Grace leads them directly to weapons where they begin to steal what they want.

"Grant, where are you going?" Grace asks her brother when she notices that her brother isn't staying in the room.

"I've got unfinished business." Grant comments.

"No you don't." Grace tells him, "We need Quinn and Hand, they will be incredibly useful to us." She tells him.

"They will never help Hydra." Grant tells her sister, "They may hate S.H.I.E.L.D but they will never help Hydra, not even to get their revenge on the Coulson's which is what they want more than anything." Grant tells his sister, "I can get you everything you want to know about what they did and that's the best you're going to get because they will never help. Let me have my revenge Grace." Ward requests.

"This is important to you isn't it?" Grace asks her brother.

"You taught me that when someone hurts someone you care about you don't let them get away with it, you make them pay. They hurt people I care about." Grant tells his sister hoping that she will understand why he has to do this.

"You can get all their research?" Grace asks.

"Yes." Ward responds.

"Then go get your revenge." Grace tells Ward

"Thank you." Ward respond and he walks away and down to both Quinn and Hand's cell where he puts a bullet into each of their heads before they realise what is going on.

* * *

After Natasha, Skye, and Melinda filled Tony and Pepper in on exactly what has been going on for the last week the group had dinner together before having a few more drinks and heading to their respective rooms to clean up and head to sleep. All through dinner and drinks Skye couldn't help replaying Peirce's words over and over again in her head and even though she doesn't want him to be she realises that she is right, that she is a danger to everyone she cares about.

So instead of going to sleep Skye sits up in the bed and waits until it is late enough so that while everyone might not be asleep they will be out of the main living areas. Once she is sure that time has come and being glad that she does actually have some clothes here Skye puts on her mission tank top and pants because with what she is going to do wearing a tank top and pants that are pretty much bullet proof can only be a good thing, and a long sleave flannel top and a leather jacket. She puts her mission outfit jacket in the bag she is planning on taking but decides to leave the boots behind. Along with the jacket she folds down her bow and places that and her quiver into the bag along with the money that she took from Natasha's storage locker that she has left, along with some extra clothes and some other bits and pieces. One she has put everything in the bag Skye walks over to the bed side table and picks up the photo of the entire family from Christmas, knowing that she wants to take it with her as a reminder of why she is doing what she is doing so she takes the picture out of the frame, folds it in half and puts it in her pocket,

"Jarvis are you up?" Skye asks.

"Of course Ma'am." Jarvis responds.

"How many times have I told you, don't call me ma'am." Skye tells the artificial intelligence.

"I'm sorry Miss Coulson." Jarvis responds.

"Good enough." Skye says with a small smile, "I need you to tell everyone something tomorrow or later today technically, once they wake when they are all together, or once they realises I'm gone, can you do that for me?"

"Of course." Jarvis says and unknown to Skye he starts recording what she is saying so that it can be played back.

"Tell then that I'm sorry and that I love them, but I have to do this." Skye says, "Peirce was right, I'm a danger to everyone who is around me because people will never stop looking for me and they will use whoever they have to get to me just because of my power and I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let them get hurt just because of what I can do." Skye says, "Just tell them that Jarvis." Skye requests.

"Are you sure you want to do this ma'am?" Jarvis asks.

"Want to, no." Skye answers, "But I have to, it's the only way I've got to protect the one's I love." Skye says as she picks up her bag from the bed an swings it onto her back, "See ya Jarvis." Skye responds and she leaves the room and heads downstairs.

Once she is out of the tower Skye stops on the pavement and turns back around to face the tower, as she does she realises that in that tower is everything she's always wanted, a family, people who love her and are proud and she's walking away from that. As hard as it is to go she realises if she stays and something happens to them because of her then she will never forgive herself, so with one last look she turns and walks to the edge of the pavement, and calls,

"Taxi."

And within a minute a taxi pulls up and as she gets in she fights the urge to turn back around and go back inside, but because she knows that she can't that it's too big of a risk she just gives the driver the address and allows herself to be taken away from the one thing that she has wanted more than anything for her whole life.

* * *

Skye gets the taxi to take her to a storage locker in Brooklyn, but unlike the other storage lockers she has visited in recent history this one doesn't belong to her Aunt, it belongs to Ward.

"Sorry Grant, but I need it more than you do at the moment." Skye says and after using her power to make sure no one was killed for the money she collects quite a lot of it and puts it into her bag along with a kit to make fake id's because she knows that as soon as they realises that she I gone Tony will try and track her so it's better off not leaving an electronic trail.

Once she puts the money and the ID kit in her bag Skye looks around to see if there is anything else she needs, she decides not to take a weapon because she has her bow and her power and they will be enough. She is almost positive that she has what she needs when she spots something, which is just what she needs to make everything easier.

"Perfect." Skye says when she walks over to the black road motorbike on the other side of the locker, "Yeah, I'm so borrowing this." Skye comments and going the opposite way to the way she came in Skye leaves the storage locker on the bike with her bag on her back.

* * *

The following morning, Pepper, Melinda and Natasha wake and head to the kitchen. Tony who never slept at all leaves his lab and heads to the kitchen when he assumes that everyone else would be awake.

"No sign of Skye yet?" Tony asks the others.

"Nope." Melinda answers, "She could still be sleeping thanks to the exhaustion that using so much of her powers caused her."

"Jarvis, is she still asleep?" Tony asks as they all got up for breakfast later than usual so Skye would normally have joined them by now.

"No Sir." Jarvis answers.

"Then where is she?" Melinda asks concerned.

"She left at precisely one thirty two this morning." Jarvis responds.

"What?' Melinda, Natasha, Pepper and Tony say surprised.

"Where did she go?" Natasha asks.

"Why did she go?" Melinda asks.

"She asked me to inform you of this." Jarvis says as he plays the recording.

"Where can I find this Peirce to kick his ass?" Tony asks angrily once the recording has finished playing.

"He's dead, Fury killed him." Melinda answers.

"Jarvis pull up outside security feeds from last night on my computer, we're going to find her." Tony says as he walks over to his computer.

"We'll find her, you know we will." Natasha tells her best friend.

"Not if she doesn't want to be found, we won't." Melinda tells her friend and they along with Pepper walk over to Tony's computer in hopes that they will get lucky and they will find Skye before she makes herself disappear.

* * *

It has been two days since Skye walked away from her family to protect them and in that time she has driven Ward's stolen bike to Austin Texas as there is something that she needs to do before she leaves the county. Once she arrives in Austin she uses her powers to make sure it will be safe to do so then once she is sure that it is she parks the bike and heads into the cemetery where Miles is buried.

"Hey." Skye says kneeling down in front of the grave stone that she realises her father picked out, "I'm sorry I haven't been here sooner, but you know me, I don't do too well with death." Skye comments, "I'm sorry Miles, you're dead because of me because Quinn wanted me and he used Lard to do it. I'm sorry, you deserved better." Skye tells the grave hoping that somehow Miles could hear her, "What Agent Lumley told my parents was right, death follows me wherever I go, but I promise you Miles that I will not let anyone else die because of me." Skye says, "I wanted to come say goodbye before I go, and tell you that I'm sorry." Skye says standing up, "Bye Miles." Skye says placing her hand on the top of Miles's grave before walking away. As she does she knows that it is time for the next part of her plan which is changing her appearance, the only reason why she hasn't done that yet is because he knew that it is possible that eventually someone will think to check whether she has been to Miles's grave and she doesn't want to be seen their looking different.

After she leave the cemetery she drives several blocks to a hair salon that she used to go to but due to the fact that she was very good when it came to erasing her past before she went to LA to meet Mike, what feels like a lifetime ago, she doubts that anyone will be able to put together the connection.

Parking her bike around back Skye enters through the back door because she knows the owner won't mind

"Skye." A girl who looks to be a little younger than her says happily when she sees her and she gives her a hug, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I know. You know me, always moving around." Skye responds.

"Sit down." The woman tells Skye, "What can I do for you today?"

"A cut, and a colour." Skye requests as she sits down.

"Sure, what colour are you thinking?"

"Black, with dark red streaks." Skye says taking inspiration from the two stronger people she knows as at the moment that's what she needs, to be strong.

"Sure I can do that. Length?" the woman asks.

"Shoulder length and layers." Skye requests as it is the length that is easy to get out of her way if needed, "Gabby, if anyone comes looking for me, no matter who they say they are can you not tell them that you've seen me?" Skye asks her old friend.

"Are you in trouble?" Gabby asks concerned.

"No, I just don't want to be found." Skye responds telling partly the truth but also partly a lie.

"Sure, I won't tell." Gabby responds.

"Thank you." Skye says sincerely as she leans back in the chair.

* * *

At the tower Tony, Pepper, Melinda and Natasha have been doing everything they can to find Skye but so far they haven't had much luck.

"Have you found anything?" Coulson asks walking into the room with Clint, Garrett, Tripp, Fitz and Simmons as as soon as Melinda, Natasha, Tony and Pepper found out that Skye was gone they called Coulson and once they found out that the US Government was coming to the Hub they flew to New York.

"No, there is no sign of her." Tony answers.

"What do we know?" Garrett asks as Clint and Coulson great their respective partners.

"She caught a taxi form here to Brooklyn, we don't know where she went from there." Tony explains, "I'm guessing that she is using her powers to stay hidden." Tony tells the others, "Did the military take control of the Hub?" He asks as Maria mentioned that it was going to happen.

"Yes." Coulson answers, "We can't keep the plane on the ground for long, not when we are wanted fugitives." He says.

"Maria and I have been talking and were going to privatise what S.H.I.E.L.D was doing, if you lot join you won't be fugitives anymore." Tony tells them.

"I don't know if the private sector is my style." Coulson says to his friend.

"I get that I do, but Phil this is your best option." Tony tells him, "You can do everything you did for S.H.I.E.L.D but just as part of Stark Industries with my resources and protection. You can do what you do best, protect people and you won't have to worry about the Government or anyone else stopping you. That goes for all of you." Tony says looking at everyone else in the room, "Just think about it Phil." Tony tells him, "There is no more S.H.I.E.L.D, so my resources are the best you're going to get."

"Okay." Coulson tells him, slightly hesitant, "But we decide what we do together."

"Agreed." Tony tells him, "Are the rest of you interested?" Tony asks and everyone else nods, "And I'm do whatever it takes to find Skye."

"Thank you." Coulson and Melinda tell him.

"No need, she's family." Tony tells them.

"I hate to be the one to point this out, but how are we going to find someone who knows exactly where we're going to look for her before we do." Clint asks and the group drift into silence no one of them having an answer.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Squeal up

The Sequal to this story, **A Reason** has been uploaded. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for all your support that you have given me.


End file.
